Crystal of Love
by aku-sama
Summary: A horrifing perdiction of a young prince's future leads to the destrotion of the world if he doesn't mate with the spawn of darkness. KxK, along with other pairings and a certain HxK making an appearence from YYH. *COMPLETED!*
1. Default Chapter

Crystal of Love

Prologue: The child's destiny

Author's notes: RK doesn't belong to me, neither does YYH, which this will be a cross over with, just only latter on.

Corny title, I know, but, I'm watching Legend of the Crystals, based of Final Fanasty, and the crystal part just came. Any way, this story is an AU, and well, its strange, to what I think any way.

And for the reviewers of Resident Vampire, I'll continue it as soon as I can get on the school's computers and see if the files I made last year are still there... and, from the first few tries, I couldn't sign on at all... they have a new way on how they want us to sign on, and its not all much fun.

Any way, on with the prologue.

~*~*~*~*

__

The wind says trouble, thought a young man as he watched the sea crash against the cliff rocks below him. He turned, his long cloak blowing in the soft breeze as he left the cliff side slowly walking to his small cottage home hidden in the forest.

The wind never told him this before, and so he was worried. His lips set into a thin line, black eyes with brows furrowed, concentrating on the information the mysterious wind gave him. It didn't happen like all the others, this time it came to him suddenly, not after hours of meditating at the cliff side to hear the ancient wisdom of the wind. The troubled voice of the wind chilled him to the bone, telling of nothingness coming if a child wasn't raised to mate with the child of the darkness... it was confusing and troubling the more he thought about it. 

__

Nothing has been going right since Lady Tasashi's child was taken... he thought. The Queen's child was suppose to be the most powerful warrior in the world, the one that would be able to tame the wild child that the evil of the world spawn... But all that information came from the insane old woman's mouth that disrupted the shower of gifts upon the young prince.

~FLASH BACK~

__

"The child will grow to be a powerful warrior--strongest in all the world, and will face the challenge of destroying the evil our own hearts have created. He will fall in love with the spawn of this evil--and she will return these feelings along with the will to die at his own hand to protect his very life! --this country--no the world!--will then gain the leader it has always wanted!"

"Shut up you old woman! There is no need for your warning of doom at our happy occasion!" cried out the king as he signaled for the guards to take the woman away. The queen was hugging her baby child to her chest, her violet eyes full of fear and worry. The old woman's words had deeply affected her.

"No! You cannot fight destiny! The two will love and prosper! Or the world as you know it will be swallowed by darkness for ever!" The old woman said, quite calmly, as she was dragged from the hall and out of the castle. 

~END FLASH BACK~

He didn't know where she was taken, but he was sure that it was no place for anyone sane. Suppressing a shiver, he stopped at the sound of a twig snapping. Looking about, he sensed the ki of a demon. Putting his hand to the sword at his side, he was prepared to draw at a moments notice.

"You there, believe?" came the croon of an old woman as she stepped out into the clearing, making herself visible. Realization hit him; it was the woman who disrupted the celebration. "Do you believe?" 

"Believe what?" He replied, taking notice of the small bundle in her arms.

"The words of the white wind, telling of the darkness if this one and milady's child do not wed and live." So, the child in her arms was the young prince. She had taken him.

"Yes, yes, but the time is not for questions. You must raise the boy so he can live his destiny! You must do so, teach him your sword style, teach him listen to the wind. Help him awaken the power sleeping within him so that he can help those in need! Do so, please!"

"All right." He didn't mean to say it, the words just came, but, he knew that the answer was right.

~*~*~*~*

AN: If any one has any idea on how the "teacher" is, tell me in a review and you'll see in the next chapter, I don't really want to offer any thing other author's might do because, well, I don't just know, but I'll tell you in the next chapter if you can do any part in this story, or what ever it is. But, I'm pretty sure every one knows who it is. ^.~

Also, can you tell me if there is any grammar/spelling mistakes? I had my sister read it, but, she's just as horrible of a speller as I am (though, I am better at it then her).

Please review my story, I would be very grateful.

Thank you Susan for proofreading this chapter and all the others.


	2. The Spawn of the Darkness

Crystal of Love

Chapter 1: The Spawn of the Darkness

RK and/or YYH don't belong to me.

Author's notes: Thank you to those of you who reviewed, but, no one guessed the name of the teacher yet! Why? Its quite obvious… my sister guessed right, or dose any one not read the author's notes at the bottom? Oh well… *sigh* I will give you one more try (to guess the name of the "teacher"), and the "prize" is most likely a small part in the story (even if I have to rewrite a chapter). Now, onward with chapter 1!

Warning!: This chapter, it's a little on the freaky side (and once again, Kaoru is a vampire of some sorts). This and the chapters onward are the main reasons why this chapter is a romance and a horror.

~*~*~*~*

The dark blob moved and shook as its worshipers bowed and chanted as they performed their ritual to their lord, the Lord of Darkness. It was finally time to have its child that would bring destruction to the world they lived on and bring out a new and better one where they lived supreme. 

Women danced to the strange, throbbing beat of drums. The drums where ranging from small to huge, all being drummed by a drummer dressed in a dark cloth that covered their bodies in darkness. People chanted, bowing repeatedly to the mass as they continued to summon their master's child. 

The mass started to come out at one side, forming the shape of a ball as the mass disconnected itself with its "mother" and floating to the ground with slender movements. It started to form together, and the form of a small girl came. Long flowing black hair, a creamy pale skin and large bluish-black eyes hidden beneath long lashes that stood out from her skin. The darkness formed around her, dressing her in a long black cloak that seemed to bury her in its deep hold, as if wanting to keep her in its tight hold forever. 

She raised a slender hand, signaling for the silence that followed.

"Welcome, my followers, the child that we'll bring us from the depths of the underground and raise us to be the supreme rulers of the planet that those on the surface have destroyed with their petty hands!" Called a deep voice as the blob moved as if speaking, as the voice belonged to it. It was a voice that demanded respect. "She will lead us to the place we belong, and it is your job to raise her to become what she may!

"Teach her, and make her the strong woman and wife that I need by my side. The queen that will raise her above all the others who would want to step into her place. Bring in the one we caught at the surface!"

A small pathway came through the crowd, and a pair of cloaked men came, dragging a silver haired youko with them. She looked up at the blob and girl with pricing gold eyes as she was shoved roughly to the ground in a kneeling position, one of the men pulling her head up so she would look at the two in front of her.

"You! You will watch over my daughter-wife, and be her guardian until she has no more need of you! Do you understand?"

"Yeah," she muttered after getting a kick in the gut for not responding quickly enough. "Be a guardian to you child and bride…?" This part confused her; was he really going to marry his own child? Looking at the young girl, the youko noticed that she had a far off look in her eyes, as if she was there, but not really there. 

"My daughter will one day rule over all of you, remember that bitch." The voice was gone with a rush of wind as the black mass vanished, and a soft light filled the cavern. A look of life came to the girl's eyes as she gazed about the crowd before her, not really knowing what she was doing here. The cloaked men let go of the youko as she walked slowly up to the girl, holding her arms out tentatively as she embraced the girl, lifting her into her arms.

"Who are you?" the girl asked, looking into the gold eyes with no sign of fear. "And who am I?"

"I am Kurama, and you are…" Kurama paused as she thought, looking at the people who surrounded them, they offered no name, expecting the youko to do so. "You are… Kaoru, named after my grand mother from long ago. I am your guardian fox, and these people are under your father's rule, they and I will take care of you." 

Her eyes took in everything, noting the covered faces that seemed to be everywhere, as if they were trying to suffocate her with in their tight circle, holding her down. "What am I? What are they? And what are you?"

Kurama didn't answer as one of the men who brought her in poked her in the back. It wouldn't be right to not tell the young girl about what her father had said, of which the youko had heard among the drums and chants of the people (if she could even call them that). Kurama was forced to carry the child as the crowd left the room as the child continued to ask her questions until she finally cried out, "Why isn't any one answering me?! Put me down, I can walk on my own!" 

Kurama admired the pride in the child as she let Kaoru slip to the floor only to get swept up by another person, as if disagreeing with the fact her feet where touching the cold floor. "Ku-yoikugakari…?" Kaoru reached a hand out towards her "nanny" as Kurama had now been dubbed. A feeling of possessiveness came to the youko, as she reached out and took the girl from the one who picked her up, glaring at the cloaked figure in distaste. 

~*~*~*~*

No matter what Kurama did, the Narks, as those she and Kaoru lived with, would not let her teach the child anything she knew about the world above, unless they didn't see it. The youko didn't like it, but she did so any way, trying to undo the words of the Narks on the ways of the surface world. Kurama did so carefully, being there when the Narks taught her young charge, and redid the lessons at night after she knew what to teach the young girl. 

Kaoru grew to enjoy the lessons her yoikugakari gave her more then those of her regular teachers, liking the way the surface really was, but one thing she did enjoy from her Nark teachers, was the fighting skills. She loved the way the blood surged in her skin, the way she could hear the blood—the substance thick and sweet—and the thrill of the blood pouring and covering the ground in a thick blanket. 

She in fact remembered when she first tasted fresh blood, spilling from a fighter's body after she had slain him. It wasn't easy, he was a skilled fighter, but the sound and need of blood, for blood, ran through her veins like water does a stream. Before she had known it, she had him blocking her strong quick attacks. The blows soon brought her down as she plunged her sword through his throat, the blood spilling over. Taking her sword out, and licking the fresh blood from it. She didn't stop there, but continued to tear apart her opponent, limb-by-limb, drinking blood as it flowed from the ripped off body limbs.

Kaoru shook the thought out of her head in disgust; it was a thing she didn't like to think about, all the useless killing.

But, she couldn't stand the need for blood, the way she craved for it as it spilled upon the ground after she killed her opponent. The way it was offered to her in the skull of a fresh surface dweller—she hated blood—it was as simple as that. Suppressing a shudder, the small girl of 6 picked up the goblet of the thick red "wine" and took that hateful sip, feeling the blood burn on its way down her throat.

Or, at least that what she expected, but, this time, it was more timid and not as hot, or fresh, but a strange new taste, like the owner was free and unbound from the chains of life. She wanted to drink more, but didn't when she caught the look her yoikugakari gave her, and she put down the cub, understanding what it meant. This blood wasn't human, the kind Kaoru was supposed to drink only, but instead, it was animal, or some kind of mythical beast… maybe even her nanny's blood! Though, now that she thought about it, it couldn't have been, her nanny wasn't human, but she had no animal part to her… or did she? 

It wasn't time for thoughts like that, ones that would keep her thinking about something that wasn't important or at hand. Sighing, the young princess, as it seemed she was, put the goblet down, looking at those eating at the head table, dressed in furs and leather, hers being the very best. While they all wore this, her nanny wore cloth from the surface, believing in silk and cotton tunics more then the fur and leather that everyone else wore.

Taking up her chopsticks, she picked at her food, the spider legs and meat, mixed with other things, like the eyeball that sat atop of the meal. Taking something up, she ate it, hating the way it crunched in her mouth as she chewed it all up. She wanted to be free of meat and blood—to be a vegetarian instead—so she would never have to stand this type of crude food ever again! It would be grand! 

Kaoru shot a look at Kurama at knew that she too wanted to get out of here just as much as she wanted to. That was it! They would leave this world to the surface they wanted! She would first have to get her yoikugakari to agree, but that wouldn't be too hard, she hoped any way, and then they would have to get a plan started… it wouldn't be easy, but they would do it!

~*~*~*~*

It wasn't hard to get Kurama to agree; her love for the vibrant flowers and the fact none were here made her despise for the place. But the way out, a portal in at an archway decorated with the Nark language, was trickier. It was heavily guarded, and the only time it was left was at midnight, when the Lord of Darkness was supposed to be worshiped.

Sneaking along the walls, staying in the darkness of the tunnel as they made their way to the archway. Soon enough they did, making it too the long stretch of twisted land that led to the portal. "Here's where we have to make a run for it," Kurama whispered into Kaoru's ear and the girl nodded in reply. "Remember, what ever you do, don't look behind, just look towards your destination and just that."

Kurama looked back at the retreating guards, who were walking in a strict silence. "Now." With that word, the two started to run, heading towards the archway, not looking back as the small bags they took with them banged against their legs and backs as they ran. The guards finally noticed the noise, and looked back, and soon followed, yelling at them to stop. Kaoru suppressed the urge to stop, to go back to the world—her world—but continued on with only a second of hesitation, remembering all the things she wanted to get away from was here. 

The girl slipped once, catching herself before she fell, and continued on, Kurama grabbing her hand when she felt the her charge starting to fall behind. She didn't want to leave Kaoru behind; the girl was like a little sister to her. Soon, they reached the archway.

The heavy metal like doors opened by to them, a rush of wind coming at them. They didn't stop, the wind raising them of their feet, bringing the two inside the doors as they closed. The guards and any one else coming after them being shut out. 

The wind tore at them, piercing their bodies like hundreds of ice knifes, all at once. Kaoru had to hold back her screams of pain and fear as the wind carried her along, her hold on Kurama long sense gone as the youko was forced back into the tiny for of a kit.

A voice, high and shrill spoke out of the wind, hurting her ears but she still didn't cry out. "Why do you wish to go to the surface? Nothing good comes out of it."

"I want to be free! Away from people who don't even let me breathe on my own!"

"You know you are over exaggerating?"

"I know, but I don't care! All I have wanted is to get away from the way of life they sent me to! Having to drink the blood of creatures I don't even know if they deserve the fate I am supposed to give them! I want to free of all of that! To live, and…"

"Love? You want to make your destiny by falling in love with the man who is supposed to destroy your father and you? You want that to happen?"

"I don't care! At least I've had the chance to do something I can actually do even if I die for it! I'll always believe in it!"

"Then so be it." 

The wind stopped, and Kaoru found her self floating in the portal air, a small silver kit in her arms, all curled up in a ball and asleep, a second bag appearing on her body. Kurama didn't remember what her first trip in the portal was, so she didn't know what to expect as she curled in a ball her self, and closed her eyes as she waited for what ever to come.

The next thing she knew, was the impact of her body hitting the ground, hard. Her back scraping against the ground as she skidded to a stop. She curled closer together, hearing the sound of feet vibrate through the ground as some one came closer to her.

Opening her eyes, she saw those of the most beautiful violet.

~*~*~*~*

Author's Notes: A cliffhanger, I think… oh well. The first chapter, it explains about what the Spawn of Darkness really is and her kind want her to do, even if she doesn't want her to do. And this is NOT the first story on the Internet where Kurama is a girl (sadly, it is true) I forgot the name of the story in which Kurama is turned into a girl, and I have no idea if there is any more out there.

Yoikugakari means nanny in Japanese. 

Please review, I enjoy reading them (and if any one else does… see the one by Eliz… I am quite proud of that one. ^.~ )

And, something I should have asked before, if any one wants to proof read any of the chapters for this or the new chapters for Resident Vampire, tell me, and I would like it (my family is a option, but I am VERY afraid of what they already know about the gory details of my writing ^.^). 

Thanks! 


	3. The darkest hour

Crystal of Love

Neither RK nor YYH belong to me.

Author's Notes: Omochi, you win, and the prize, you get a small part in the story! You can have a small part, a person you make up and I'll enter that character into the story line some where along the line. Just tell me in a review and I'll get to it as soon as I can. 

I hope you liked the last chapter, despite the fact it was somewhat blood filled (or I thought any way). Thank you for reviewing and on with chapter 2.

Chapter 2: The most darkest hour

~*~*~*~*

The room was dark and people were everywhere, kissing and moving in the most erotic of movements as Kaoru made her way through the crowd. She had grown from the small 6 year-old she was when she entered the human world she now loved. Her curves were more rounded and stood out in the tight leather she wore, her black hair was longer and reached down to the floor when she let it down, and her eyes were of the darkest blue.

In other words, she had grown from the young child that was found by her one and only and his teacher when she fell into the dark woods. In fact, her one and only was who she was looking for, he said he would meet her here, then they would go to the old Shinto Temple of the small sea town, where they would be married with only the priest as a witness.

Kaoru was grabbed from behind, but before she could lash out and hit the person, red hair came past her vision, as Kenshin rubbed his check against her own in a soft caress. "Are you ready?" he whispered into her ear, sending chills down her spine. He had that effect on her.

"Yes." He nodded and dragged her along with him to the back door of the demon and human club and out into the misty town and towards the temple. A smile came to her lips, as she was lost in her thoughts of the future that was to come to them after this day. So lost she didn't notice that Kenshin had stopped suddenly and that she almost bumped into him of it wasn't for her own skill.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Kenshin asked, his voice so soft that she almost didn't hear. 

"I'm sure… more sure then anything else then in my life… I love you more then my own life!" Kaoru declared in a strong voice as she stared Kenshin in the eye, trying to get him to believe her words. "Why? Why would you ask something like that? Don't you think I love you—"

"Kaoru, its nothing like that! It's just… I'm supposed to be following my destiny, and marry some Spawn of Darkness, but I don't care! I love you with all my heart, even though everyone who knows me, and my stupid 'destiny' discourages our love!"

"What? What is this destiny?" Her blue eyes were full of confusion as she gazed at him.

"I'm supposed to mate with the Spawn of Darkness or else the darkness takes over the world or something like that… wait, you don't mean you haven't ever heard of it, and you've been living with me and Shishou for what? 7? 8 years?"

"No… I haven't… is this why you're having doubts?'

"Doubts? About this? Never Koishii, never in a million years! I love you too much to do that, ever!" His eyes and voice showed his sincerity of his words as they locked eyes, and lips, as Kaoru wrapped her arms around his neck. They soon went back on their way, heading to the temple in record time as Kenshin lifted Kaoru into his arms and ran off using his speed.

When they got there, the priest was there, waiting patiently for them at the stone steps, eyeing the two lovebirds with a sigh; nothing was going to stop these two from wedding. A beautiful woman with the equally handsome man to happily wed. Kenshin with his long red hair tied in a samurai's knot, muscles practically every where, or every part of him that was out in the open, and the violet eyes that turned a threatening amber when he was mad.

Doing the ceremony, the two were wed and left the temple, thanking the priest for his trouble before doing so. They walked, hand in hand, back to where they lived, or so Kaoru thought before Kenshin took her off the path and deeper into the woods.

Kenshin had been working on a small house in a beautiful clearing on his Shishou's land, after getting permission from the man, though he would damn hell if his teacher knew why he wanted the small plot of land in the most beautiful clearing in the place. 

"Where are we going?" Kaoru asked breathlessly as Kenshin allowed them to stop for a moment for a quick breather. He didn't reply, only wrapping a ribbon around Kaoru's eyes, and leading her from the behind to a small clearing not far from the spot they paused in. "Kenshin…?"

"You'll see Koishii, just trust me, okay?" Kenshin said, holding her still and untying the blind fold and taking it off to show her the small home he had set up for them. She gazed at the one story building, a small shed by the side, and a small garden of flowers and vegetables just started.

"Oh Kenshin… you shouldn't have…"

"But I did, and all for you. And now, I think its time we do something every married couple does at one point." He winked at her, and she blushed scarlet from the meaning of his words. He swept Kaoru off her feet and she squealed as he took her into their small home, a small silver fox guarding from a distance.

Kurama gave a far off sigh as she watched the two newly weds with a shudder following. She knew perfectly well what newly weds do, she was, after all, once married, before she was taken by the Narks. Now, she didn't know what to do at the time. Kaoru had some one to look after her, so, she could go off now and try to find her husband… but something was making her stay, she had to watch her charge until the feeling went away. 

But… what if her husband didn't want her any more? She had been gone, for years, he would have moved on, her little Hi-chan… A soft thud informed her of a visitor, the form of a tall man, black hair and clothes, blending into the shadows of the woods. Kurama knew the person even before he entered the moonlight. She turned into her human form, reaching out to embrace her fire demon as he hugged her back.

"I'm sorry Hiei, but I had to stay and watch ov—" 

"I know Kitsune no baka, I've been watching you for t he past few days now… your watching over your small charge that now resides in that house with her husband," Hiei said, gesturing towards the house with a nod of his head. "You were at the wedding, watching from the shadows, as was I, not far behind from you."

"Why didn't I sense you?" Kurama said, looking deep into a pair of ruby red eyes.

"Because I can mask my ki." He leaned forward and kissed his wife.

Kenshin looked at his slumbering bride with pride and love in his eyes. They had come a long way from the children they once were a long time ago. The love they had now shared started when they first made eye contact with each other when she came to the forest. He had never felt such strength run through his veins before, the power was all his in that second of eye contact, and then it was over just as fast as it begun.

"Kenshin…?" Kaoru whispered softly, opening a pair of drowsy blue eyes and looking up at him with the softest of loving looks.

"You need to sleep, Koishii," Kenshin replied.

"About the Spawn of the Darkness—"

"I don't care about that."

"—I'm her." Silence filled the air after she spoke, and Kaoru feared the worst. "I'm sorry Kenshin, I meant to tell you, but… I didn't know how you would react and after what you said to—"

"I don't care… all I've every wanted in this world was to be with you… and now, it seems like all those people who spoke against us, will be eating their words, ne?" Kenshin smirked up at her, laughter flying in his eyes despite the seriousness of the conversation.

"Yeah…"

"Now sleep Koishii, you are tired and need your rest."

"Hai, anata, hai." Kenshin spooned Kaoru to his body, wrapping their arms around each other as they slowly fell to sleep.

~*~*~*~*

AN: Sorry for the chapter being so late in updating, but, I haven't been able to get to the computer lately, well, I have but not for a long enough time to really write and update my story. And the chapter's tittle doesn't seem to fit the chapter very well… but it is, for in the next chapter, many people show up from both Kaoru's and Kenshin's past. Things go horribly wrong from there on.

Omochi: Thank you for reviewing, and tell me what ever I said up above at the top please. And about the "marrying one's daughter" I think I got it from Lasher by Anne Rice, where the day did both his daughter and then his grand daughter, just to make witches. So, Kaoru's dad is like going to screw his daughter to make more of his kind to help rule the world (but who knows if his plain will succeed, I don't ^.^).

Tsuki-sama: thank you for reviewing, and if you want me to tell you when I'm updating CL, just tell me in a review, I'll do so.

Amy: do you still want to proof read my chapters for me?

Please review!


	4. Kenshin, my son

Crystal of Love

RK and YYH don't belong to me.

Author's notes: Some one asked me in a review what Kurama and Hiei were, well, I'm going to answer that. The two came from Yuu Yuu Hakusho, and are both guys, but fans out there (like me) think they make a cute (very) couple, but no matter how hard I try, I can't seem to write yaoi, so I change the gender of Kurama to make it all fit. General information on the two you need to know: Hiei is half fire demon and half koorime (ice maiden), thus he is a forbidden child, and he has a twin sister, Yukina, whom he might talk/think about. Kurama is a youko, an evil fox spirit. She (actually a he, but like I said before) and can change between a fox form and a human looking form with fox ears and tail, and for this story, I've given her a human form. (If any one has Cartoon Network, check Yuu Yuu Hakusho out on Saturday night at 11, during the adult swim that happens on Saturday night.)

And, for strange reasons, they have now a day pluming systems.

Okay, now on with the story!

Chapter 3: Kenshin, my son

~*~*~*~*

Kenshin woke to the soft sunlight fluttering through the window. He didn't want to wake up, but stay with his koishii—wait, for that to happen, his beloved had to be there, but she wasn't. He shot up out bed, looking about him self in worry for any sign of his beloved in the bedroom, finally hearing the sound of running water as he realized that she was in the bathroom.

Laying back down, he rested his head on his arms, looking up at the ceiling as things came slowly back to him about the conversation they had before they fell asleep. His violet eyes widen as he remembered what she said, _"About the Spawn of Darkness… I am her."_

He had simply brushed it off, not caring because he loved her, no matter what. And he meant it, with all his heart. 

"You know dear, you might want to get dressed now?" said Kaoru, coming out of the bathroom, dressed in a soft silk kimono of soft green and yellow flower petals.

"And why should I?"

"Because you promised Hiko-sama that you would see him at noon, and it's already 11."

Kenshin groaned as he crawled out of bed, not bothering to cover him self up as he went to the closet to get clean clothes. Kaoru allowed her self to look him over, enjoying the sight of muscle and hidden strength as he walked. One thing she would never tire of in all her life would be watching him in all his glory. One thing Kaoru probably never really understand would be that as well, she yearned to see him: with clothes or naked. It was like something in side of her wanted to hold onto him for all time, hoping for the day they would be together forever.

"Koishii…?" Kenshin said, startling Kaoru as she looked up to find him looking at her with worry in his eyes. "You feeling okay?"

"No, I'm fine, Kenshin," she replied, smiling. Her husband kissed her, the kiss turning from slow to passionate with in a few seconds. "Um… Kenshin, we should… go start off to Hiko—"

  
"You think so Koishii? Then all right." The red head said with a sigh after he broke off their kiss. "Well, come one then, will have our brunch at Shishou's today."

Kaoru just giggled and followed her small, lethal husband out of their new home and to Hiko's small cabin. The sun was high in the sky and shinning, and flowers of all kinds bloomed along the path they took. 

When they got there, people stood about the cabin, talking to each other, waiting. "My…son…" One red headed woman said, running over to the two, reaching out to hug the young red headed boy whom she called son. Kenshin had frozen, not understanding what was going on around him as this woman who could possibly be his mother hugged him tightly.

"Baka deshi, I would like you to meet your mother, your father and other important nobles," said Hiko, motioning to the people, only signaling out the two blood relatives of his student, not caring about the rest. Kenshin was just to stunned to reply as he slowly returned the hug given to him.

"I never thought I would ever see you," Kenshin whispered after his mother stopped hugging him, which she did upon hearing her husband say that if she squeezed any tighter he would suffocate. 

"Oh, my dear son, look at you! So grown up and handsome!" Lady Tasashi looked her son over with a curious gleam in her eyes. She had something up her sleeve, Kenshin noted with an uneasy feeling. He wanted his Kaoru by his side, but she was at the edge of the forest. Looking back for, he saw her, looking at the strange people with scared eyes. 

Kaoru was scared, these were Kenshin's parents, and she was his wife for one day, and was quite sure they wouldn't be impressed with her. What if he didn't want her any more once his family decided that they didn't like her? What would she do then? Tears filled her eyes as she started to hide behind the tree she was standing by, noticing the worried look in Kenshin's eyes as they met hers before she hid. 

Curling up, she started to cry full force as the tears came out of her uncontrollably. 

Kenshin noticed her hiding, and after reassuring his mother that he would be back in just a few minuets, went to check up on his Koishii. He found her crying, holding her head in her arms as she sobbed like a scared child. He guessed that she would be doing this, having never been in a situation like this before, neither had he, but it probably would be worse for her. The red head remembered her once saying that he was lucky, for one day he would meet his parents, while she was destined to rule by one. It had been confusing then, but now he knew why, she either married him or her father, or so her prophecy had been said.

He kneeled down so he was level with his crying wife. "Koishii, its alright, they'll like you, I promise," Kenshin said, reaching out and lifting Kaoru's head so he could look him in the eye. "It's not like they're going to eat you." He offered a small smile as Kaoru slowly stopped crying for a moment.

"What if they don't like me?" Kaoru whispered, avoiding eye contact with his searching violet orbs.

"What makes you think that?"

"I'm different from you and them… I wasn't taught in the same things like them, I think different…"

"Oh Kaoru, your independence is what attracts me to you! You are free and yourself, lost in thoughts you enjoy thinking in your own way! You are simply wonderful Koishii! And if they don't see that, well, it's their loss!" Kenshin proclaimed, kissing her noise and smiling the soft smile that always sent Kaoru weak in the knees.

Kaoru weakly smiled up at him and allowed him to pull her to her feet as he dragged her back to the clearing where everyone was.

"Looks like he's talking to some one," said Reika, Lady Tasashi's name, as she looked into the thick trees of the forest.

"It's probably Kaoru," said Hiko, eyeing the trees for a moment before going back to his sake. "She's his wife… and trust me, I was there, along with 3 other witnesses, even if the two didn't notice."

This news seemed to stun everyone, the king and queen the most. They didn't seen to expect the young prince to be married, not this soon in his life.

"Oh, yes, expect it. They are in love, and it wouldn't be all to fair to break the couple up. Wouldn't you say, Misaho?" Hiko looked at the king with a glint in his eyes; Misaho knew what it was to be in love, as he was in love with his foreign wife. Reika wasn't Japanese, and her real name was Rachel, they just changed it. Their parents didn't want them to marry, but they were madly in love with each other, and did so any way.

"Koibito, he has a point," Misaho said to his wife, calming her down with a hand on her shoulder and a sigh. "After what we have done, this is no more and no less… let them be."

"Alright, anata, but who says that I have to like it?"

"No one, but be happy for them."

"Okay, I will try."

"Minna, I would like you to meet Kaoru, my wife," Kenshin said with no hesitation as he gestured to the small girl hiding somewhat behind his back in fear and shyness. Kaoru offered a small smile as what appeared to her a million faces all looking at her. Reika got a good look at the girl, and decided that her son had a good choice in looks, but it would be a while until she understood the personality.

"Nice to meet you," Kaoru said, bowing, not wanting to see any more of the faces.

"I guess now would be a good time to introduce everyone," said Misaho. "That is Shino—"

"Hey, Kenshin! Jou-chan! Guess who I caught woo--!" Sano cried out, sliding to a stop as he came into the clearing followed by Kurama and Hiei, who were trying to catch Sano and try not to kill him. "What is this?"

"Sano, this is my mother and father, as well as others," said Kenshin, guessing what his friend had to say as he saw the other two with him give the rooster head a death glare. Kaoru also seemed to guess as a sly smile came to her, turning into a happy smile for her friend. "Minna, this is Sano, Kurama and…"

"Hiei."

"Nice to meet you, any way! You wouldn't guess who I saw getting--!"  


"Sano!" Kurama cried out, blushing deeply.

"Maa, maa, minna, can my Father please introduce everyone else? We guessed what happened already, too."

"Oh… sorry for interrupting you… shit! You're the king aren't you! I'm really sorry!" Sano bowed, as did the two who came with him and Misaho just smiled.

"You may call me Misaho, if you wish."

"Sure Misaho-sama, you may go on now."

Misaho sweat dropped and he started once again explaining who people were. "This is Shinomori Aoshi, Makimachi Misao, Takani Megumi, Myoujin Yahiko, Sanjou Tsubame, Yukishiro Tomoe, Yukishiro Enishi, and Kiyosato Akira."

They bowed when their name was said, and the others noted who was who. They all seemed to be well mannered and educated, but when Kaoru's eyes landed in Akira, she froze for a moment, remembering from the world before, where she used to life. He was one of the few faces she remembered having the same study time with when learning under some of the teachers, she forgot which, but the strong aura surrounding him made her remember. Kurama also seemed to remember as she got on the half side to do battle.

"What did you have planned today, Hiko-sama?" Misao asked, her blue eyes sparkling with mischievous. She looked more like a weasel thought Sano.

"We are going on a picnic that Kaoru created the food for yesterday, with out knowing it," said Hiko, noting the surprised look on Kaoru's face. "But, for a warning, don't expect any meat, and the cakes and pie she bought with money I gave her."

"Why not any meat?" asked Megumi. Sano thought she could be placed in the fox category like Kurama.

"I'm a vegetarian," Kaoru said, stepping out from behind Kenshin, giving everyone a better look at her. Akira visibly gasped, but Kaoru made no sign that she noticed that he recognized her.

"Oh, a veggie picnic, sounds like fun," said Tsubame, smiling.

~*~*~*~*

AN: Whoa! This chapter took me a while, but then again, school has started (third week) and it has been holding me back for some time. And I couldn't write for a while oh well. Any way I hope you liked this chapter, once it gets online that is! I finished it on Monday, now I can't get online to answer stuff in people's reviews! Life is just a pain! Not only that, but why am I say this?

Jason M. Lee: Yeah… I thought a buffed up Kenshin would be more suitable for this story then a not so really buffed up one.

Tsuki-sama: Thank you for liking my story and I will email you when I up date I didn't know the last chapter was full of waff… I usually don't catch those kind of things in my own fics.

Supernaturalove: The description on Kurama and Hiei is above in t he beginning author's notes, I hope it explained it all and well, if it didn't, just tell me in a review and I'll try my best to explain further.


	5. Look into the world

Crystal of Love  
  
RK and YYH don't belong to me.  
  
Author's Notes: I never thought that people liked this fic that much (I don't even know why I started to write it). But thank you so much for reviewing, and fixing all those mistakes of mine (very much) I won't be able to get to them until tomorrow (or the day this comes onto ff.net… it can't all be decided at once).  
  
Any way, enough of my idle chatter, on with the fic.  
  
Also! This chapter was thought up of on the review in which asked about Akira's thoughts on the above world, and yes, he is a Nark, so is Tomoe and Enishi, but they lived all their lives on the surface, but for Akira it's a half and half situation. Jason M. Lee asked it, so this chapter is somewhat for you! (Also thank you for helping me with the last names of some people, I know them at some moments, but then I forge tthem…)  
  
Chapter 4: Look into the world.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Akira didn't like the above world, nor did he like the world below. Both were missing something the other had, which made both unstable in really getting along. The world below missed out in all the beauty of the castles, mosques, churches, and buildings with the unique touch of art, as well as the beauty of flowers and other arts. But this beautiful world missed the dances and ceremonies to the gods, or sure, clans of people still worshipped their gods with song and dance, but it wasn't the same. The deafening beat of drums, the constant chant and intoxicating dance of the people dressed with costumes of fur and grass of all kinds, moving in void movements around the burning blaze of a fire. Shadows of the dancers turning into the vivid demons on the ways of the rock chamber, filling the place with mystery and wonder that haunted everything.  
  
His love, Tomoe, and her little brother, Enishi, both haven't ever seen the dances, and neither liked the world below, while he stood not content in either. Both worlds he wanted, but he could never have both. That was changed though when the Spawn of Darkness came around, but that was too, shattered when he learned of the real reason she was born, or his kinds reason. He wanted the prophecy of the above world's to come true. To combine both worlds would be grand.  
  
They would never understand.  
  
And now, here she was, wedded to the man she loved and fulfilling her destiny, and he would do anything in his power to make it happen.   
  
And this all lead up to where he was now, walking at the back of the group, Kaoru walking beside him, intimidated by Kenshin's mother most likely. "You know I know," Akira said, breaking the soft silence that settled around them.  
  
"Please don't tell any one," she replied.  
  
"That wouldn't be the right thing to do, sides you seem happy here, and I wouldn't want to break that."  
  
"You're kind."  
  
"Not normally."   
  
That broke their conversation as Kenshin sank back to be with Kaoru and Akira went on ahead to walk next to Tomoe.  
  
"You two seem to be getting along," Tomoe said, looking at her lover, who smiled sheepishly.   
  
"It looked like she needed someone to talk to."  
  
"Yeah, you have a point. No one can get used to this group in one day--or at least I have seen!"  
  
  
The picnic was a great success! Everyone was enjoying themselves and having fun. Kaoru was the only one who wasn't really enjoying her self; it seemed, to her, that most were trying to exclude her from all the fun. She was without Kurama and Hiei, for they had left to go some place for a little "quite time."  
  
Sighing, she sat her self upon a rock up the river and looked down at the rushing water with lonely eyes. She wasn't acting her self either that day. All this shyness wasn't really her thing, she was more brash and outgoing, but now, she was suddenly scared and calm. It wasn't scaring her more then the sudden need for blood. Fresh blood running from her victim's neck.   
  
Shaking her head of such thoughts, she concentrated on the water, and it slowly turned to the red color of what she craved, the thick river was no more water, but an intoxicating river of thick red blood. She just wanted to fall in and forget everything else. Then, it all stopped. 

The light had vanished, and only she, the rock, and the still figure of Akira stood in the black. "Hime-chan! They are coming for you!" cried out a girl, eyes full of worry as she jumped out of the darkness, seeing Akira but not paying any attention to him as she rushed towards Kaoru.

"What are you talking about Tsuki-chan?" Kaoru said, noting how Akira listened quietly.

"The Narks have found you! But not through the three you are with! But through spies they have among the forest and world! They will try to take you back!"

"That isn't good," said Akira suddenly. "This world and the one below should be joined by the light, not the darkness."

"I agree but those serious to their god will do anything to please him, and T he Darkness isn't someone you want to mess with when mad." Tsuki said, a serious look in her eyes. "But that's only when you don't want to agitate him!" She smiled and held up a piece sign, making the young man sweat drop and Kaoru smile.

"Thank you, Tsuki-chan… I will be on my guard."

"And I will join you in battle." Tsuki bowed, her eyes glowing with an unseen passion. With that, the world went back to normal, and Akira looked about him self, quite confused. The world had just been black, and then as quickly as it came, it vanished just as fast.

"Akira-chan, are you okay?" Reika asked, looking at Akira, along with everyone else. 

"I'm fine… just a little dizzy."

"You should sit down then," said Megumi, taking her doctoring experience to work as she directed the young man to sit down next to Kaoru, to keep company.

Kaoru never looked at him, her eyes straining on the water, trying to make it turn back into the clear substance, instead of staying the chilling color of blood. With out knowing, the world turned black to her as she fell asleep on the rock, her back resting against the tree growing by it.

"Koishii, time to wake up hone," whispered Kenshin as he shook his sleeping wife softly. She just groaned and rested her head on his shoulders as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Seeing that she wasn't going to wake, her lifted her head and kissed her. Softly at first, but then he turned it into a passionate one that made Kaoru wake in only a second.

Startled blue eyes stared into smirking violet-gold ones as Kenshin leaned in for another kiss. This one she was better prepared for as she returned it. Kenshin's arms reached around her, untying the obi and slipping the yards of cloth away, allowing his fingers to slip into Kaoru's kimono as he hugged her tightly to him. She allowed it, her body yearning for his heated touch and crafty fingers. 

A sudden need built slowly inside her, though, and it wasn't from passion, but the need for blood that filled her before returned as her attention went to the vein pulsing with blood on hie throat. Her mouth went to where it felt strongest, slowly sucking before she sank her teeth in, Kenshin groaning in pleasure as he sucked on her own neck. Little did she know, that went lost in her own passion, Kenshin's own teeth sank into her neck.

Her need for blood ended long before Kenshin's, and she felt so strange. Passion mixed with pleasurable pain shot through her body, leaning against him, her body trying to relieve something she couldn't place as Kenshin finally stopped, his tongue traveling her neck at he licked the puncture marks clean.

"Your not the only one who has a need for blood, koishii… and it probably the fact that I've been draining blood from you for the past, um… four days, that you needed blood," he said, kissing her softly on the lips. The blood mingling as he thrusted his tongue into her mouth, holding her closer then before, forcing her body to form practically with his own. A small mew of pleasure escaped from Kaoru's lips as she vainly tried to stop him from doing anything more, but couldn't as Kenshin's wandering hands caressed her breasts softly.

"Kenshin…" she moaned, needing to tell him about the Narks finding her. She had to tell him.

"Don't worry, love, I'll be on my guard."

Kaoru froze for a moment, how had he known what she wanted to say? She would have to ask him latter on, when they were doing this…

Sadly, as Kenshin continued on with his caresses and such, she forgot. She forgot that he drank blood, and what she needed to ask him, as pleasure made by him couldn't to fill her senses and body to the fullest and beyond. 

~*~*~*~*

AN: … Does any one have any good ideas on a situation I can out KxK through that involves Kenshin's mom?

Leigh: Kaoru's dad isn't Saitou, we don't really know who he is yet (I don't even know… ^.^). KxK getting married seem to be the best turn for events, it will be an important part for something latter on, or not, I can't decide. 

Tsuki-sama: I don't know, but you being in the story seemed to fit for a moment, if you want to be in it, sure, goes for any one else too (just as long as it isn't a lot of people). Just give me hair color and eye color in a review (you can even lie, I am red head (actually a blond but I want red hair)). 

Jason M. Lee: Thank you for the idea for this chapter and corrects on the last names. I'll fix it today.

Thank you for reviewing! And sigh, I did go against what I said in RV… but, I'll be real busy this weekend (a barbecue and I have to practice (major) on the barry sax have any of you ever tired to march with something that probably weighs about 90 lbs.? I'll have the experience soon enough…). I'll try getting new chapters up for both of my stories soon enough! 


	6. The story of hate

Crystal of Love

RK and YYH don't belong to me

Author's notes: Okay, now enough with the good side's part of the story, so, this chapter is dedicated to the Narks and the Darkness! And, sense Omochi hasn't answered the thing yet, I'll make it an evil person who has no real sex. The things writers do to get their fic moving along… sigh. Oh well, so Omochi, if you want to change anything (i.e. hair/eye color and sex) tell me in a review, you are still evil though.

On word with the rest of the fic!

Chapter 5: The story of hate

~*~*~*~*

For thousands of years, we had been reduced to the shitless pile of nothing that became the world below. But with the Spawn—with her—we had something… and no, nothing but the darkness of your master getting pissed when he would be able to take form and kill us all off when he finds out we let his daughter-wife escape right out under our noises.

Life was just all fucked up for us down below. Except for those of us above, the evil ones who didn't know—nor understand—our traditions of the darkness. None of them really understood what we cared for about it—no history in them it at all! Nothing…

"Mita! We must get her back!" Hissed Omochi, the sexless creature under my care. No one would have guessed that it knew all my plains about life, no one. I was too in closed for that to get out, and only it was able to do so. 

"I agree, but at the moment, we can only take her by force. Her bond with her young dragon-lover will destroy everything if we do so by force."

"Dragon lover…?" Bright pink eyes went wide as it thought the words over.

"Yes, the boy, Himura Kenshin, he is dragon, has been sense he allowed the dragon spirit into the injured dragon into him… they formed, became one, the same man. And destroying the precious bond they have with their small lover, our spawn, will bring the dragon out who will be out of control." Simple answer, I know, but the reason behind it is true, the dragon would be merciless.

"But what shall we do? We can't possibly get her to come on her own with out trying by force."

"Illusions will work juts fine… make her believe she is following her husband and she will follow with out reason."

"Will that not brake the trust?"

"No. Now leave me, I am tired… no wait, stay, I wish to tell you a story." Omochi sat down by my chair in the darkroom. And I begun, "Over one thousand years ago, when I was a small boy, I knew a young woman, she was the most beautiful woman in our village, and all the men wanted her, but she was already married. I remember seeing her one day, her belly full of child, picking flowers while humming. I went up to her, and gave her a small flower I had picked. She thanked me, her green eyes smiling.

"The next day, I went to see her again, but instead of her, I met her daughter, which was impossible, for the small girl looked like she was four years old, and her mother was still pregnant with her. She had the longest raven hair and brightest blue eyes I had ever seen. I fell in love with her. The end of the day had come too soon that day, and the next, I found no one. When I got home, I found out that Rini—the woman who was the child's mother—was giving birth. I found that out from my mother. When I was able to see the baby, I found the same pair of eyes belonging to the girl I had met in the field. Her name, Kaoru."

"Our messiah?" Omochi said, leaning forward and looking at me with wide eyes full of wonder.

"Yes, she was a vibrant child full of wonder and life. Then one day, the war came, and the young able men of our village left to serve our country in the time of battle. Unknown to us, our village was attacked. And Kaoru was rapped, beaten and the only who survived. She was reborn from that day on, turned from a 6 year-old into the most beautiful woman in the world! Also the most deadly. Revenge was the only thing she wanted—new!—from that day on.

"She took a sword from one of the few fallen shoulders of the raiders, and hunted them down, slaying them all to rot in hell. But she wanted more, she wanted to kill those of us who had left, and she did, one by one, we all died. Her hands didn't do it all though, she brought a group of out laws together, promising them revenge if they went with her, and she did keep her promise, and more died, all assassinations planed by her after days of watching and learning our daily routines."

"What about you?"

"She killed me, but I came back—living dead so to speak—because I was obsessed with her power. The strength she had was unbelievable! Power like hers didn't exist, and sense it did, I wanted it to belong to me. For it to be all mine.

"I wanted it all… but it was too late for me to do so. She was in love, with a black dragon with hair that matched his fiery breath. And both were madly in love, a bond no one could break, except for death, or so I thought. I challenged the dragon, and killed him, but the dragon part of the soul escaped death and traveled through time to form with his future self. That is the Himura Kenshin we have in this time.

"As for Kaoru, she despised me more then anything, and sentenced me the form of the old man you see before you now… this wrinkled form is what she gave me as punishment to the crime I committed. And she tried to commit suicide, but wasn't able to when the darkness took her body. Our lord, master, and god, took her body and turned her back into a 4 year-old child, and made her sleep for years upon years until the day, the fateful day, that he brought her back to us—to me. I could finally have her."

"Are you going to get her back then?"

"Yes, I will have you and your minions do it, with illusions, as I said, make her believe she is following her Kenshin and snag her when she least expects it. How does that sound?"

"Oh, perfect Mita! I will get on it right away!"

"Good… just good…"

Kaoru woke to the warmth of her and Kenshin's quilt blanket, and her husband behind her, holding her close to his body. She felt loved in his warm embrace, but she also felt like she forgot something, something important… but she didn't remember what it was. Some thing inside of her told her not to push it and she did, snuggling closer into her lover's hold and falling back to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*

AN: Okay, that's chapter 5, done and done for good, hopefully, unless Omochi decides to review for this story again.

Jason M. Lee: Kenshin is a dragon, or a semi-dragon at the moment.

Tsuki-sama: You'll show up again in the next chapter, where you're most likely going to hit on Enishi-sama. He's my fav. character to, but Hiko-sama is way better! 

Thank you for reviewing and I will hopefully start working on another chapter soon!


	7. Aimless thoughts and Words of Sorrow

Crystal of Love

RK and YYH do not belong to me.

Author's Notes: Ahh, sweet chapter 6, at last… 

Chapter 6: Aimless thoughts and Words of Sorrow

~*~*~*~*~*

The rain continues to fall

Like the endless beat of a drum

An endless rhythm

That never stops

Until the days end

Tsuki didn't know what made her start to think of that poem, she had learned it a long ago during her days of travel to learn the _Endless Tiger_ technique that her father, and his father, etc. all learned to protect their family in the ages of endless war and battle. An old man was humming it as she passed; he was farming a small flower garden.

"Ojii-san, what is that song you are sinning?" She asked, looking at the old man quizzically. He just smiled and told her in a clear voice, "It comes from a book I once read, I forget its name, but the author was Nubumi Antio, he was a fine writer of the classic dark arts of mystery."

"I have never heard of him."

"He is an old writer, should be dead by now, but look for the books by him, and you will be quite amazed when you do."

She had thanked the man, then continued on with her journey. When she passed through the village again, she had found that the old man had died while tending to his garden—the heart of his wife's and his labor. What scared her that day, was the fact she felt no pain or remorse, nothing then the empty feeling of loss deep inside the hole that once was a heart.

Omochi was the same. Lost and confused in a world that wanted nothing of a sexless warrior who knew nothing of the outside world but that of the ninja's code. 

"It is too late for sorrow thoughts and word," said the cool voice of Omochi behind her. The sexless creature titled its head to the side, long black tresses falling behind it in a river of black. 

"You've kept your hair in good condition," Tsuki pointed out, having the sudden urge to run her fingers through the silk like mass.

"I've been vain in the way of looks, as it seems to you and your skin."

"I wish not to have skin cancer, Omochi, but the true topic of our conversation should be on why you are here."

"Can't a some one visit an old friend?"

"Not when that friend's master is the one you want to take back."

"My master wants to take her back, wants her all for his wicked self in the lines of useless power that she wont give him."

"Do you think she should stay in the life she has now then?"

"No, she belongs in her home down below with the people who need her! She could at least think of them for a moment! The Council of Leaders down there have been punishing them sense she ran to this world! What about them?!"

"Omochi… she wouldn't be able to do anything about that, their life wouldn't have been anything better of she did stay! The stupid council would just try to destroy them any way!"

Omochi was silent for a moment, before raising a hand and backhanding Tsuki. The force sent Tsuki reeling back and landing on the ground with a heavy thud. She was silent, and touched her face where a bruise was starting to form already.

"Why did you do that?" She whispered, not daring to look up at her old friend.

"You care more about this world then you will ever about your own people. You don't deserve to be a Nark, let alone a descendant of any family with honor. Once you loose pride in your own kind—you own people—you known you no longer have an honor from them."

Omochi turned, and walked away, Tsuki gazing after it with tears in her eyes as the creature she once termed an 'angel' walked away in to the deafening shadows. Tears started to fall.

One by one

Like that beating drum

Tell the one-day

When the sky will fall.

~*~*~*~*~*

AN: Um… I can't really explain this chapter, I don't think any way… but the way Omochi and Tsuki act will be explained latter on, most likely in the next chapter, which will show up at least (the earliest day) next Friday. The beginning of it I want is on my dad's computer, and I don't wish to go over there any more then I already have to.

Gomen nasai, Omochi-san and Tsuki-sama, for making your characters act like this, but as I said above, more on this will be explained latter on.

The poem came out of no where, as did this chapter, but I guess I just wanted to write and update somethig, like finish this and RV before going into another fic (more fics I finish, the happier I can get).

Omochi- Thank you for letting me keep your character the same… and I don't know how old Kaoru is either, I didn't figure that out either, but I'll get it to the readers as soon as I can. Also, about people who say you are evil, some thing for me, though I am the Evil twin! Not my sister, but me! It has always been so! Sides, more people tell me I'm the evil one then they do her… but I guess not being evil could also be a good thing.

Tsuki-sama- I think I meant that you were going to hit on/flirt with Enishi in the next chapter… which will happen, but does any one have any ideas on how he might act with that happening to him? Cause I don't have the slightest idea… each chapter seems like a cliff moment…? I didn't know that, but I'll try to not make it so in other chapters. And I said try, as in my best. Hopefully…

Jay- yeah, I love to write but my grammar and spelling need more improvement then my ability to read my cat's mind (which there is none). I'll try to fix it… though it will be hard and tiresome to do… Kenshin as a dragon just seems to fit, way better then Kenshin the sea horse (and that fic is cool (and on ff.net some where), but I don't quite understand the sea horse part…). I added the drinking blood part, dragons just seem to me as a blood drinking kind.

Thank you for reviewing! I'll try to get the next chapter up soon! And I'll update RV as soon as I can as well… though I've lost touch with that fic though… oh well, mesa will try.


	8. Story Time

Crystal of Love  
  
RK and YYH don't belong to me.  
  
Author's Notes:…  
  
  
Chapter7: Story Time  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kurama, exactly what happened to you down there?" Hiei asked his lover, stroking fingers through her silver hair.  
  
"It wasn't so bad… I was just told to watch over Kaoru-chan and make sure she didn't get into trouble or hurt her self when she wasn't in any of her classes… but it was more then that. She's like a little sister to me, and Kaoru, when she wasn't calling me nanny, would sometimes call me 'nee-chan' or 'Ku-neechan' it was really sweet and I treasured her for that," Kurama said, softly as she shifted closer into his arms.  
  
"Little sisters are always sweet." Hiei remembered his own twin sister. "And you love them forever, no matter what they have done or are… something is always there in you heart for them."  
  
"Hai… I remember one time, a month into my time with her, did she first call me 'nee-chan.'. She had just started her sword training, and killed her first life… she was devastated and that night, she came crawling into my arms wrapping her self around me and crying her eyes out. 'Nee-chan, I don't want this,' she said, over and over until she fell asleep. I could understand, for she not only killed the demon, but also drank the blood running from his wounds… it was quite disgusting."  
  
"Vampiric blood… fire demons, youkos, and dragons also have that gene, as well as other kinds of demons. And in the end, it isn't common to find a demon that doesn't drink blood."  
  
Kurama smiled, and then leaned up and kissed her fire demon before going back to the position she was before. Hiei smirked, knowing the small hint that she gave him on what she wanted to do that night. And with that, he did the only thing he could do, did so.  
  
  
Kurama came to visit her friend in her new house with a blissful smile on her face as she dragged Hiei with her. Kaoru would love to see him, and everything between her and Kurama would be explained.   


Blue eyes looked the two over with a smile, Kurama had once told her how she and Hiei met long ago and fell in love, it became her favorite bedtime story, when her nanny was allowed to do so. After some time, the Narks only allowed Kurama to tuck her in and wish her good night; some time let her stay until Kaoru was asleep. 

Kaoru sighed as she allowed the two in for some tea, telling them that Kenshin would be back in a few minuets with some more firewood. Her own husband had been told the reason behind Kurama that morning, and was silent a moment before saying that Kurama was more like a mother to her then an older sister.

"I can see why my Ku-chan likes you," Hiei said, startling the girl, Kurama having gone to the bathroom.

"What?" Kaoru asked, not hearing him all to well.

"Kurama has always liked being around people who are full of life, and that is something that you give off with every movement and breath." The answer was simple and sweet and by that time, Kurama returned to a silent kitchen, and that was when Kenshin returned.

Neither Kaoru nor Kurama will forget the way their husbands looked at one another. An invisible dark heat of fire that flared between ruby and violet eyes. The whole room seemed on fire, and Kaoru felt like she was burning up with this fire, but not in pain, but the hidden deep pleasure that only Kenshin could create inside of her. Kurama meanwhile, was on fire, but this one was different, even if it was the same in some ways as for the other girl, but a dragon's fire was more intense then a fire demon any day.

"Hn," Hiei finally said, breaking the eye contact and looking at the tea cup in his hands. Kenshin blinked, confused as he uttered an "oro" in surprise, the wooden logs in his hands nearly dropping to the floor.

"Kenshin, I would like you to meet Hiei, Kurama's husband," Kaoru said, taking the logs from Kenshin before he hurt him self, directing the red head to sit down after she did so. Putting the logs down in the small stove, she poured her beloved a cup of tea and set in down in front of him while silently humming to her self. She got together a plate of sweets and got her self her own cup of tea and soon plopped her self down next to her husband, in between him and Hiei. 

Any normal woman would've sent the feeling between the two and have sat down in another seat, but Kaoru was no normal woman, one of the many reasons Kenshin was attracted to her.

"We have something in common," Kurama said, with a sigh and a giggle.

"And what is that?" Kurama replied, still not noticing the glares the two she was in the middle were sending each other.

"We both are married to some of the most oddest men in the universe!"

The two laughed as their husbands just continued to glare at each other.

"Those two are strange," Misao said, thinking of the two she had met the other day, she may not have meet the real them yet, but what she got from them now was enough for her to know that they weren't normal. 

"And why is that?" Aoshi asked, looking his little lover over. She usually didn't judge people so quickly, and that made him worry.

"I don't know… I just have the feeling that neither of them are being their real selves because its hidden deep inside of them… just waiting to come out in a time of furry and blood."

"Our plain will start tonight with the illusion mist. It will take over our messiah's mind and drag her into the forest where we await," Omochi declared, looking about its men with hard eyes, noting those who seemed interested and those who didn't. Those who didn't would be sent to master to "talk to," most likely to just die from insolence to their cause.

"Now go! It may be noon, but we must set up now! And Tisha, stay, I have a special assignment for you." Tisha stayed attentive through out all of this, but, he was the dear twin brother of Tsuki, and that was his mission.

"Yes sir?" Tisha asked, bowing in respect to the man, his soft eyes showing nothing.

"I have a special mission for you… your sister, she roams the above world and is helping to destroy our cause, and I want you to follow her, spy on her, learn her every move. Got it?"

"Yes sir!" There was no hesitation.

"Good, now go!"

Everything was going as planned, but Omochi felt something tug painfully at its heart with the way Tisha was acting towards even the mention of his sister… it just wasn't right.

~*~*~*~*

AN: um… I all of a sudden can do this author's notes things any more… I don't know what to write about any more, other then: Does any one have any idea on something that should happen in this story, like a twist in the plot?! Please, someone help!

LSR-7: You guessed right, do you want to be in the fic? And yeah, I know he isn't arrogant enough, but wait until later, hopefully he will be.

Omochi: Yeah, it hurt me to (I was afraid of getting flamed some where along the way…). Leave the Aku Soku Zan to Saitou (who might show… though I don't know when or how…)

Tsuki: Yeah, I don't really like not being formal to people I don't really know (I'm not even comfortable around my own family some time…). And about Kaoru's age, I don't even know how long this is set after Kaoru shows up there… but I'll sleep on it and come up with an answer.

Shuro: one worded review, I'm glad I got one, though I could never do so my self, too much to say at some moments then at others.

Jay: Thank you… for the confusing bit of information, which I will slowly absorb hopefully. Dragons just seem to be creatures that could and would drink blood, after all, in some English Legends; dragons often ate their victims. And the Battousai effect, I think I wanted that, and do know, even though, Kenshin acted like some what of an idiot in this chapter before going strong. 

Okay, thank you for reviewing and for those to future review, and a use less thought, for "Battousai" my grammar and spell check wants it to say "bathhouse." (Yeah I know…)


	9. Its more or less the same

Crystal of Love

RK and YYH don't belong to me.

Author's Notes: Thank you Leigh, your idea was inspiration for this chapter, so I hope you like it! ^.^

Chapter 8: It's more or less, the same

~*~*~*~*~*

The fog rose quickly in the sleepy sea port town at night, the excitement from having the royal family of their country spending time there had finally ended and everyone was back to their normal routines. Maybe if that wasn't so, they would've had seen the endless fleeting shadows of Nark warriors traveling the streets and surrounding forest while spreading the mist that would put everyone into a deep slumber and make them forget anything that happened during the night by morning. 

It was a good plain, Tisha noted, but with no real interest, he wasn't involved in that any more, his job was now to watch over his younger sister with a close eye. And he would do so, she was a disgrace from his family, the way she acted years ago was unforgivable. 

He remembered it all too clearly, with a sigh, he allowed himself to do so.

~FLASHBACK~

"Father! I can't sit back and watch you control my life!" Tsuki yelled out, her eyes full of rage as she glared at her father, her hands clenched into tight fists as she tried to hold her rage. "I will not marry that man! He already has 14 wives! Why does he need one more? Let alone he's old enough—!" 

"You will do as I say child! A woman's life means nothing here, and you know that! You've know it sense your were little and no one can change it, not even the fucking spawn that is coming to save us all!" He said—more like he hissed actually—his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Don't you dare talk about something that's important to me like that!" Tsuki responded, her voice raising above normal levels, and closer to a screeching cry.

"She's going to come with the tent to destroy the upper world, not 'join our two world's together' like you and all those other psychos are preaching. You need to get your selves away from those kinds of people if you want to bring yourself honor from your husband!"

"You have it all wrong, _father_, it will never marry to a man you and this damned family choose for me! Understand? I am living, and I will love and marry the man I want! None of you are stopping me!"

Tsuki left the room, heading to her room, where she started to pack her things into a bag. Tisha came, looking at his sister worried before asking her if she thought she was making the right decision.

"You aren't going to make me change my mind by reverse psychology, nii-san, no one is, not in a hundred years."

"But you'll be leaving us, it'll be like I lost a part of me…"

"Same for me, Tisha, but we'll just have to live with it."

"I guess this means you don't love us any more…"

"I'd hate to tell you this, but I've never loved you in the first place, nii-san, in no way what so ever."

~END FLASHBACK~

Tisha shook him self out of haunting memories of a past that never was after Tsuki left. She never loved her family, now they never loved her any more, didn't even want her, but someone—other then him—wanted her back. To stay in their hearts forever.

Kaoru hadn't had a more troubled sleep sense she was in the world below, but today—or more so, that night—she had one once more, but it was different from the ones that made her feast for blood in the middle of the night, and the servants rushing about immediately in work of finding her a drink that would stop the cravings. 

Instead, she was running after the fleeting figure of a man she couldn't place, of some one she wanted to hold her and have her in late night passion—but, wasn't it Kenshin she loved? Yes, but this was Kenshin, wasn't it? No one else had ever made her feel this way, no one.

She paused in the thick fog, gasping for breath from her constant running as she chased the figure through the unclear forests that surrounded her home. She was just about to continue when some one started her with four little words, "What you doing, Jou-chan?"

They startled her so much she doubled over, and found her self looking into Sano's brown, smirking eyes. "You know Kenshin would have a fit if he found you out here in only a yukata. I certainly would if I was your husband, and being jealous and stuff, I would be ready to beat in any guy that dare look at you… which means I should be running at this very moment because Kenshin's going to come a looking soon enough…"

Kaoru should've realized that Sano was stalling for time as he started to ramble on and on about this and that until she felt like every single word he was speaking was simply, 'blah blah blah.' She couldn't stand it any more, and finally burst out with, "Will you shut up!" And all the narks fled the scene from the raging ki that Kaoru was giving off.

That was how Kenshin found the two, and what he found… well Sano was looking quite dazed at the base of tree which now held an imprint of his body in the trunk, and Kaoru asking him if he was alright.

"Are you two alright…?" Kenshin asked slowly, eyeing Kaoru with an angry eye for a moment, as she hadn't even bothered to dress fully before going off. Then Sano, as it seemed his friend would get a nasty bump on the head by morning, if not sooner!

"I don't really know… I think—though—I was following you for, but then he came along and started to talk about something that just doesn't come to mind at the moment. I then got so mad over something, and the next thing I knew, he was against this tree," Kaoru explained, to the best of her ability as she and Kenshin helped to lift the taller man.

"Ahh, you two care, but I'm alright, but, I've got to say this before anything else. Any of you spot a Nark with the crest of a scorpion on 'em, they're mine." The man passed out unconscious under the confused gazes between the two lovers.

Sano woke that morning in the spare room of Kenshin and Kaoru's home by morning, his head hurt yes, but a glass of water and some pain killer pills next to it on a small tray lay by his head. He took it gratefully before traveling to the kitchen, where he found the two lovers, eating breakfast a plate set out for him. 

"Thank you! You two really love me!" Sano cried out, and he dug in before any once else could say anything, with in a few minuets, he asked for seconds, which Kaoru served him. By the fifth serving, Sano started to suspect something. "What's the matter you two? Why so glum?"

"Sano, you said something last night, about Narks with a scorpion mark on them… what exactly did you mean by that?" Kenshin asked, Kaoru agreeing with a shake of her head, silently encouraging him to speak.

"You guys aren't going to let me leave until I speak, huh?" A pair of shaking heads answered that question. "It happened a long time ago, in the first few generations of my family. We were trades, who lived off the land by selling the crops we made. But one day, a family of Narks came to town, and no one expected anything from them because of the peace treaty—which shows how much has changed after all these years. Well one day, one of the teen-age boys belonging to that family, came and kidnapped the girl he loved from our family. Some say that he loved her, and that she didn't so she refused him, and he raped then killed her, committing suicide after words. Our two families were at each other's necks after that, and we have hated each other sense that time. And the only way to know who is from that family or not, was by the tattoo of a scorpion on their body some where…"

"I'm sorry that happened," whispered Kaoru, trying her best to remember if she had seen a scorpion mark on any of the Narks she had seen before, but coming up with nothing.

"Its okay, even with your so called history, which, trust me, I know. And don't ask any questions, just, could I have another serving?"

"When was the last time you ate?"

"Last week…" Almost immediately he realized his mistake on saying that.

"YOU BAKA! Why haven't you been taking better care of your self?!"

"No job…?" Sano's answer proved fatal as Kaoru hit him beside the head, Kenshin just muttered an 'oro' as he watched his friend fly.

~*~*~*~*~

AN: Um… yeah, I had to make it some what of the same in the character's personalities… hope I did a good job. 

Thank you to all who reviewed, I can't make this very long, the computers freaking out so I've got to update fast. Hope I get the next chapter up soon!


	10. No time for words

Crystal of Love

RK and YYH don't belong to me.

Author's Notes: Tsuki and Enishi… well, they get some fun in this chapter. Tsuki, I hope you like this one! 

Chapter 9: No time for words

~*~*~*~*~*

Kaoru looked about her self in worry as she hugged her self tighter as the cold went through her kimono. It was hardly a day after that incident, and she was still worrying about what the people she knew where going to do to get her back. She didn't want to go back, but she didn't a want a war to broke out between the two worlds. That would have to be stopped.

Kenshin was with his parents, learning more on the "noble and royal court work, which was "too" confusing for Kaoru to understand, or at least what she got from Megumi. She didn't understand how Sano could like her, he told Kaoru no more then an hour ago, while he was as drunk as a sailor. With her laughter of "hohoho's" and fox ears coming up when ever she was thinking of something crafty… but, that was what made the women likable, her crafty attitude and looks, she was also a woman to look up to. 

Misao, and Tsubame, they were young, like her, and still needed growing, both physically and emotionally. But were still fun to hang with.

Tomoe and Akira, they were the ones she was most afraid of, but also the ones she wanted most to get to know. They were Narks, her people, and she wanted to know them, know what's happening in the world below, the news, speak in the nark language… she wanted to do it all! And nothing was going to stop her, if she hadn't had this silly fear! If only… It was all to confusing to her, especially now.

"Its you again!" Kaoru paused, and hid behind a tree, looking out to see Enishi and… Tsuki, glaring at each other, before Tsuki gained the most of sinister looks. 

"While, handsome, long time no see, huh?" she said, winking at him suggestively. Enishi just looked at her, confused for a moment before getting the message and blushing softly. "I'll take that for a yes. How about it?" 

Kaoru knew Tsuki was serious, never before had she seen her friend act like this, to any one, or thing for that matter! The two went off—well, it was more like Tsuki dragging Enishi with her to the small cottage that the girl was staying at while she was there.

When they were gone, Kaoru doubled over with laughter as she leaned against the tree, tears spilling over as she continued to laugh. "I don't see what's so funny," a voice regarded from the darkness as Kaoru gasped as she found her self looking as a male correspondent of Tsuki, only, like I said, male. This guy was a hunk with dark tanned skin and eyes and hair, all seemed to a mix of wild amber dressed in dark forest green. "A brother usually doesn't like to see his sister drag a man off to go have sex."

"That's what's so funny about it," Kaoru replied, slowly, not wanting to get into any mess with the experienced warrior. She stood up slowly to, an amber eye looking at her as she did so.

"I'm not going to hurt you, my job is to watch my sister, not to capture you, that is everyone else's job. But, it was yesterday that they meet, walking at dusk, and bumping into each other. They fell to the ground, in one of the suspicious positions. They blamed each other and stomped off. That wasn't funny too, but I suppose you and others would think so as well, right?"

"Depends on the person."

"Ah, I see. I must be going, and just to say, your dragon-lover is coming. Good day." He bowed and vanished just as quickly as he came.

"Hey kitsune, you know that Jou-chan there is a lot smarter then a lot of you?" Sano said, easily getting the attention Megumi.

"I told you not to call me that," she replied, glaring at the rooster head in response. "And how can she, tori atama, is just a country pumpkin living on the coast." She flipped some hair over her shoulder in a sign of conversation over, but Sano didn't take the message.

"She is smarter then you in something's, maybe not doctoring, but she is still smart, and dissing her like that. Not fair at all."

"Hmm., she doesn't look the part all that much you know."

"So? She's all that she is on the inside, nothing else matters but what they…" Sano trailed off as he spotted something on her skin, a tattoo of a scorpion. "What's that…?" he pointed to the tattoo.

"Oh this dumb old thing. Everyone in my family has one, and I don't like it at all, or our history. I mean, this whole war between my family and this other family, it's just juvenile, and wrong. Why can't we just make peace."

"My thoughts exactly."

"Our of the other family?"

"Yeah, the last generation so far, unless my ma and pa have any more kids, which is quite unlikely."

"And we have the same thoughts—"

"On only some things."

"I may agree with you on 'Jou-chan' actually."

"Aoshi-sama! Why can't you come with me for a walk?" begged Misao, pleading with the stone-faced Aoshi.

"Because I'm meditating," came his reply.

"And what kind of excuse is that?"

"Mine."

"You are in a infuriating man!" Misao turned to leave, but Aoshi stopped her with a hand and words.

"Just give me a few more minuets and I would be glad to walk with you."

"This is for you," Yahiko said, holding out a flower to Tsubame, who excepted it with a shy smile and blush.

"Thank you Yahiko-kun," Tsubame smelled the flower, before looking out over the beach to the rising moon. "Its beautiful, ne?"

"Yeah," Yahiko said, but he wasn't looking at the sky. "Very beautiful."

Tomoe looked at Akira with an even glare as they looked at each other. The reason they were fighting, Akira being a little out into space and not paying attention to his fiancée. "And what's with all your thinking? You aren't even paying attention to me like you used to!"

"You wouldn't understand…"

"I would if you told me!"

"You really want to know? Then I shall tell you. The soft war of worlds is coming…and the messiah is going to be in the middle of it with her dragon lover."

"You mean out messiah? The one who escaped?"

"Hai. She is the little red heads wife."

Tsuki snuggled closer to Enishi as they lay, tired in her bed after a night of passion. She didn't know what made her feel this way to him, let alone what made her think of doing this. This man confused her, and that feeling lead to this new one that confused her even more. 

The same with Enishi, but he knew what it was. But it was strange to him, for he had never seen any one fall in love at first sight, let alone himself, but he wasn't complaining. 

With lost thoughts, the two lovers fell off to sleep.

~*~*~*~*

AN: I promised myself that I would put in a scene between Tsuki and Enishi at some time, and so, I did… I do like Megumi; I just don't like the fact that she keeps trying to snag Kenshin for herself.

Okay, only one review for the last chapter, but, I didn't email Tsuki about the old chapter until today, but any way.

Jay: Yeah, the Sano can be an idiot sometimes, but at others, he is a great guy. And the dragon in Kenshin, well, he'll some up soon enough, though, he might not be what any one expects. ^.^

Thank you for reviewing! 


	11. The dragon awakens, and is quite cranky

Crystal of Love  
  
RK and YYH don't belong to me.  
  
Author's notes: Ah, 38 by the tenth chapter, so cool! Thank you all! This chapter, well, is to give what Jay asked, he gets a dragon, but as I said before, he won't be what you think! Okay, I combined the chapter into one! Yeah! And on a Saturday when I just posted chapter 12! Its all good.  
  
Chapter 10: The dragon awakens, and is very cranky  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The day started out with the soft song of birds and crickets, and the seaside town was in high spirits of celebrating their sea god, but one man was alone to him self in non-festive joy. He was Hiko Sejirou, the master of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu, and was out of sake.   
  
If his baka deshi was here, he would have sent the boy into town to get it, but no, instead the red head was hitched to the Spawn of Darkness, and most likely enjoying the lovely morning with her, alone. So, he was stuck between going or staying here, away from the festive city. He was leaning to the staying...but, he wanted sake...  
  
It seemed impossible to do both, when a blue-eyed sprite appeared at his front door, a few jugs of sake in her arms. "Ohayoo gozaimasu, Hiko-sama! I brought you some sake!" Kaoru said, smiling happily. "We knew you would be out soon, and wouldn't want to go into town with all the commotion about. So, we did so instead, a holiday gift so to speak."   
  
She set the jugs by the door, and one by Hiko's side. The man watched her carefully, and she said goodbye and walked out of his hut and back to her home. Only when she was a good distance away did he open the jug and start to drink.  
  
  
Kenshin gave a heavy sigh and looked out the window to the happy people. He wanted to be there and not inside the stuffy library learning more on the court system of his country. It was still somewhat of a shock to him, this being his country... the place he was going to rule over one day, but with a fair hand.   
  
"Are you listening to me?" scowled his mother as Kenshin just answered true fully.   
  
"No."   
  
Reika glared at him, before sighing, understanding her son's disobedience. He wasn't raised in the court and of course would be bored to death with trying to learn about it.  
  
As for Kaoru, she was a great surprise when she knew more about what goes on in a court then even the king knew. But he soon realized that it was a mix of several governments in one, and she just mixed them to create something she thought was a good government.  
  
And to tell the truth, the two royals begun to respect her for her knowledge, but also seemed a little edgy when she refused to say where she learned this all from, as if she was embarrassed to say what her great tutor's name was. She wasn't present at the moment, for she suddenly remembered that she was supposed to deliver sake to Hiko-sama.  
  
Kenshin spotted her walking out on the streets, Tomoe talking to his wife softly. But then, Kaoru broke off in a run, the other woman looking quite surprised as she reached out after her. The red head stood up, his parents looking out the window at the scene still as he left the library and followed his blue-eyed sprite.   
  
He passed Tomoe, who reached out and took hold of his arm tightly. "She said she felt some one following her sense she left Hiko's, and then she just broke out in a run," Tomoe explained, quickly, before she let go of Kenshin and he went on his way. He just prayed that he wouldn't have to change forms.  
  
  
Kaoru tripped and fell over a tree root, but got up quickly, before several darts full of sleeping juice landed in the spot she once was. Tsuki, or Kurama was usually following her around town, but, neither seemed about that morning, and it scared her.  
  
She continued to run as the wind but into her face as a strong breeze tried to push her back. The source was soon found as a Nark wind controller stood in front of her, smirking. "Looks like the reward for catching the messiah will be mine," he said, smiling evilly as he glared her down with pair of cold red eyes.  
  
Kaoru covered her face with her arms as a strong wind current was sent her way by the demon, and then watched in horror as the Nark as turned to an ice statue that was shattered by another Nark. "Nope, she's all mine." The man said. He wore a long cloth wrapped around his waist dipping low, a little to low to be suitable in regular public. The nark looked at her with cool eyes before smirking and raising a single hand.  


Kaoru tripped and fell over a tree root, but got up quickly, before several darts full of sleeping juice landed in the spot she once was. Tsuki, or Kurama was usually following her around town, but, neither seemed about that morning, and it scared her.  
  
She continued to run as the wind but into her face as a strong breeze tried to push her back. The source was soon found as a Nark wind controller stood in front of her, smirking. "Looks like the reward for catching the messiah will be mine," he said, smiling evilly as he glared her down with pair of cold red eyes.  
  
Kaoru covered her face with her arms as a strong wind current was sent her way by the demon, and then watched in horror as the Nark as turned to an ice statue that was shattered by another Nark. "Nope, she's all mine." The man said. He wore a long cloth wrapped around his waist dipping low, a little too low to be suitable in regular public. 

The nark looked at her with cool eyes before smirking and raising a single hand.

A long spear of ice, the glittered in the thin sun light formed, and he raised it back, and threw. Kaoru had no time to move, but some one pushed her out of the way. They landed on the ground, Kaoru on top, as if the person didn't want to be hurt. Then, she was thrown off, and opened her eyes (though she didn't know she closed them), to see Kenshin, his eyes a most haunting and pissed off amber color. She hadn't seen him this mad before, and, personally, didn't want to know either.

"Who are you to intrude on my moment of triumph?"

"A dead man doesn't need to know," replied Kenshin, growling as he was up in a flash, his hand on a sword that rested his hip.

"I think it should be the other way around, for no mere piece of metal will defeat one of the best ice masters of the world below." He brought forth another spear of ice, and took aim, but only to stop as a veil of fire erupted around Kenshin. 

Neither of the two could see the changing Kenshin behind the fire, but they saw the product. His skin was as black as the darkest sky; the only color was a white spot on his belly. His bright red hair was longer and had the look of pure fire as it cascaded down his back from a high ponytail, a pair of sharp, black horns quite noticeable among the red. He wore and small skirt like thing around his waist, adorned with a gold belt covered in priceless jewels of amber and sapphire. His feet were talons and his fingers had long sharp nails, one hand rested at the katana at his hip. And a pair of amber eyes promised death to the Nark before him. 

"Now its time to die."

Tsuki pulled Enishi along with her through the trees, quickly catching up to Hiei and Kurama, everyone else, was running behind them, though, Hiko was ahead of them all. Hiko stopped suddenly, and those behind him almost run into him and each other at the sudden stop. Before them was the dragon, the nark and Kaoru, all in a soft silence as the dragon softly spoke, "Now it is time to die."

But the Nark didn't seem to be paying attention, as he just gushed with hearts in his eyes over the hunk before. "OOOOWWWW! You will be perfect for my collection! Not only will I get the messiah, but I will be getting my own little dragon slave as well! What a lucky day!"

Kenshin just glared more as a growl left his throat. "You! You aren't even listening!"

Everyone's attention was on him then, and those who knew Kenshin, immediately recognized him as the prince of the nation, Hiko's student and Kaoru's husband.

"Aren't you just the mean one."

"For the past 17 years I have been asleep inside of my futures self's body in a nice, deep, UNDISTURBED slumber, but now, you have decided to try and take the one I care for most in this world away from me, well, I wont allow it! 

So you either fight back or stand there and prepare to die and quick, painless death!"

Kenshin allowed no answer to be said when he attacked, his sword coming out, and slicing the Nark with in seconds. The dragon flicked the blood off the sword and resleathed it.

"Wow… remind never to piss him off again," whispered Sano, staring dumb found along with the rest. And then sweat dropping when the dragon went to the ground in a cross-legged position while destroying a flower while grumbling about something. Kaoru slowly went over to him, side stepping the sliced in two body as she did so. Fear would never keep her from the one she loved, not even death. 

"Anata… are you alright?" She raised her hand and lightly pushed some of his red bangs from his face.

"No."

"What's the matter?"

"This whole prophecy and a bunch of other fucking shit you wouldn't understand." He ripped the rest of the flower apart and then picked up another one and started to destroy it as well.

"Maybe if you told me I would."

"Would you?" He looked at her, amber eyes wide and soft, like a lost child. 

"Yeah," Kaoru replied, her eyes shinning.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

AN: Okay, the dragon description comes from a YYH fanfic called 'The Meikai Wars' by Bulma (I think), and it's a really cool! (Though it hasn't been updated in a long time).

Omochi: Yeah, so? What does Kaoru call him then? And Tomoe doesn't know who Kaoru is because she hasn't seen Kaoru before. And Tisha's feeling for his sister is mixed because, well, she left like she did.

Jay: Tomoe has lived on the world above for all of her life, so she never understood all the ritual stuff Akira grew up with. And what is wrong with Enishi hooking up with a girl? Tsuki-chan and yours truly, are some of the many people in the world who want to hook up with the hunk. 

Tsuki: Feel the character's feelings? I never knew I wrote that well (looks quite flattered). Get with him first? I guess no body wrote a fanfic yet where they hook up with Enishi-sama. And I repeat, yet. And, no, I am not a member of rkdreams' forum, never heard of that until now. Could you tell me more about that latter? Thanks.

Thank you for reviewing, and I hope you liked this chapter.


	12. May my story be an explanation of the he...

Crystal of Love

RK and YYH don't belong to me.

Author's notes: Okay, so the dragon-Kenshin may seem… well, a little out there, but he has to have a kind of humanoid form, wouldn't seem strange for a young woman to fall in love with big old Asian looking dragon? Well, it is possible, but he has this one just for the sake of the story. And Kenshin may have been OOC in the last chapter, but this one will explain it.

Chapter 11: May my story be an explanation of the heart

~*~*~*~*~*

"I lived millenniums before this time, in a world filled with death and carnage, all easy pray for a dragon that needed to feast on the blood of young victims to survive. My kind was slowly dying off, with few of us left from the constant slaying swords of dragon slayers that vowed to kill off my entire race with their bare hands. It seemed to be lost in all that was going on during the time, and would now be forgotten in this time of peace and tension between the two dimensions—this one and the one below. All of this, though, would seem kind of pointless, but trust me, it is more important then you think.

"Long ago, while hunting, I cam upon a woman who had more courage and spunk then any one else I would ever meet until that day in this life where I found you falling from the sky." Said Kenshin, pointing a finger at Kaoru dully, as everyone around him drank tea and listened to his story. These were his only conditions when they got back to his home, he talk with no interruptions. So far, it was being followed. "I remember her most for the fact she excused me for being a pervert, for she was taking a bath at the time… only she had only taken her hair down from a her ponytail at the time.

"I was trying for a nice meal of blood that day, but all I got was a bump on my head and the sudden interest in a girl I barely knew. That changed in over a few months, as I grew to know the girl and understand what she did… All for the simple revenge of those who died unrightfully in the attack of her village home, one that would have been prevented if the men of the village hadn't been taken to fight the war that would create the nations of this world today.

"I soon found my self in love, as well as the last one of my race for I had been under the protection of her and her group. It had been no shock, for I thought—knew—that they wanted to die as they were, mere beings that no one cared to have around any more. I think that for a time, I also went through that stage, and it ended, once simple love vows were passed between two lovers."

Kenshin paused, to take a sip of tea from a cup that had been served to him at the beginning. His allowed his words to sink in; the soft words he had spoken had taken so much out of him. He loved his little one sense he first saw her, bathing in the small lake he used some times as well, the bright blue eyes looking at the "peeping tom" in anger when he fell out of the tree he had perched in when silently coming upon her. He only fell when she came out of the pond when she was done, his words from before a small lie, but still some what of the truth, his head hurt for a few days after that one. And suffered from a simple thing called love at first sight.

The dragon could tell that it also happened between Tsuki and Enishi, both of which were loyal to the word above—and his little maiden of the dark. They would be good additions to the group if they wanted to defeat Mita… he stopped in his thoughts there, the hatred for the man burning through his mind at a speeding race of time. This time, the man WOULD die, and not just come back from the dead for his little one.

"Word of our love seemed to "spread" to the ears of a single man that would over come to death to possess the one that belonged to me, and came would co1me with the challenge for me for the heart of the one we both wanted—in a match to the death. I had no choice but to accept the fight, but my little one wouldn't hear of it, but I went despite of that… I don't remember it clearly, but death came to me—or at least the part not dragon. I seemed to have split from the simple soul and the form of the dragon, and traveled through time to the present, to the form of a fair red head wife with child deep inside. She couldn't see nor sense me, but a small, old woman seem to, though I took no notice as I formed with the soul of myself, to be complete once again. And there I have slept for years until now, when I have been awaken from the fear of loosing one I have loved and found once more. That is my story."

Kenshin took another sip of his tea, enjoying the soft taste of green tea, made by the blue eyed sprite that he would continue to love for years and lives to come.

"Do you know what happened after your fight with Mita?" asked Tsuki, looking deeply into her teacup, as if trying to find the answer she wanted and not the one she already knew.

"No, anything beyond my "death" I don't know."

"Mita killed you, and then to my messiah, with the plain of taking all the power she owns—the power that would make the world turn the in the other direction, one that would stop the world forever—he wanted it all for himself, so he could rule the whole world. But she wouldn't allow it, she took not only his life long ago with the power that he wanted, but his youth and power and sentenced him to life powerless and old until dooms day.

"It has worked until this day, when your past life was taken by the darkness and taken to the new time, when you were reborn and taken into your new "life" in the world below. Mita some how knew of this, and he is the high priest of your "father" with the intent of getting you back for just your power so he can rule and not the darkness and you by its side."

Tsuki's words took Kenshin by surprise as his amber eyes widened before going full of heat and anger towards Mita and what he wanted to do. He wouldn't allow it.

"I'm sure if we join forces, we can stop him," whispered Kaoru, softly.

"Hai, hai, we just really have to fight the guards that are around him, then kill the man off with one quick cut of a dagger that is slathered with a poison that can kill anything," Tsuki said, clutching the tea cup with a force that could break it, and she did. Tea and blood covering her hand and spilling to the table.   
"I personally have waited for this day to come… the day where I can get revenge for the friend he took from me with lies and petty tales of doing good." Omochi_, I will bring honor to you so you can finally live your life once more the way you should._

"The guards are some of the best, while the man him self is frail and would be easily brought down with the right kind of poison," said Akira, most likely from memory, as he had seen the man most out of all of those in the room.

"The question, people," said Tomoe, getting the attention of everyone quickly, "Is how are we going to get there and do all this?"

~*~*~*~*~*

AN: Um… yeah, the story was kind of cheesy, and some things weren't really explained, and more complications between Omochi and Tsuki… once I even though about the two "running off" together, but I think that would just form evilness in Tsuki's heart toward me for making her break up with Eni-kun, so I wont, but I do have plains for the future between the trio, as well as Tisha and a new character. 

As for dragon-Kenshin, he has this form, and then a small Asian looking dragon form and then the big old, huge Asian looking dragon form for all the big stuff. The small dragon form might come, but the big one… I don't know, we'll just have to see.

MoMo-ChAn: strange nickname… and "flame" too… but the first one I got too, even if it was kinda strange. This fic hasn't a lot to do with YYH, so you don't need to know a lot about it (the only two characters from the show who are in this fic is Kurama and Hiei).

Omochi: I think Kenshin has always been one not to piss off over the normal limit of pissing some one off… it just seems dangerous to do other wise. And is this updating soon enough?

Tsuki: Okay, in this fic you get to him first (in the other one up by me on ff.net, the character I based on me got to him first… As well as this other one I've thought of doing, in fact I have a first chapter floating around on my computer some where, I also get with Eni-kun! He is just too cute of a character to let go of! ^.^). I'll try the rkforums thing. Thanks!

Jay: I fixed the katana thing in the last chapter, thanks. The dragon thing, I hope it was explained, but I've just always liked the humanoid dragon form that the other writer had, and I just had to borrow it. And I'll try my best to revise it to the best of my ability. The clothes thing, from my point of view, a dragon wearing a hakama and a gi… is nothing compared to a dragon wearing a what ever it was he's wearing would be way better. And Kenshin seeming odd with child like amber eyes, he really cares for Kaoru is scared that she wouldn't understand.

Thanks for reviewing! And, which nickname is better, Aku-sama or Kupo-chan?


	13. The battle of siblings

Crystal of Love

RK and YYH don't belong to me.

Author's Notes: Okay, a new chapter is here after a long waited wait, but I at least finished RV and moved most way into my new room at my dad's house and I'll just have this to look forward to over the next to week break. (I love my school sometimes, like the 2 week breaks in between every quarter!) Okay, enough with my gloating, now on with the fic. 

Chapter 12: The battle of siblings

~*~*~*~*~*

The woods were silent and still--too still for the black dragon perched in a tree by his home. He never expected to really have a home any more, a place where he was respected and welcomed with loving arms. It was a far off fantasy for him, but now he knew wrong. She would continue to love him for a long, long time--until the end of time in fact. 

But back to the woods. A mist hung low to the ground, not cold enough for a thick fog to form. And that he was worried about. The Narks would most certainly move in tonight, when the new moon was right and the darkness surrounded everything in a shadowy grave. 

A watch had been set, and he got the first one--maybe to get off his anger as his Shishou had decided to start with some of the most embarrassing stories about him at a young age, of the years before Kaoru had come to them and even after. The creak of a door made him aware of her presence. She looked like a child, wrapped in a shawl and kimono; much different from the clothes she liked wearing, the leather and fur hidden deep in a chest that held some odd objects up their room.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, looking down at her from his spot. In her hands was a container, full of a steaming liquid. He hinted the soft smell green tea. A small smile came to his lips.

"I brought you a jug of tea, in case you got thirsty," She replied, looking up at him with blue eyes that he could just drown in.

"You are too thoughtful," he said, jumping from the tree to the ground, his wings helping float to the ground with grace.

She smiled. "Only when it involves those whom I care about, as well as those I just met."

She was too sweet, to good for him, in this life and the one before. He didn't deserve her, only a prince on a white horse did. A snort came from deep within his mind at that. He was a prince; he just didn't have the white horse.

"What's so funny?" She was looking at him, questioningly as she gazed into his amber eyes that where full of a creative mischievous that she knew to be aware of but never paid any head to it.

"Oh, nothing." He took the jug from her, and gave her a peck on the cheek before sending her back in from the cold.

Megumi gazed out an open window at the couple, longing silently for a relationship like that, but it would never come. She was a nark, and the only matted with narks, never with the kind of people she grew to understand and love in the world she was in now.

"What's wrong kitsune?" asked Sano, coming up behind her.

"Nothing tori atama," she replied with no life in her voice.

He didn't believe it as he looked at her and then out the window where his friend in his acclaimed dragon form gave Kaoru a peck on the cheek. And he knew what was bumming her.

"Love is blind."

"Huh? You say something tori?"

"Love is blind kitsune. It never sees, it just chooses and you learn to go with the flow."

"Wow, never knew you were so smart."

"I believe they loved each other. You know, our ancestors? I think they loved, but because of their heritage, she was killed and the blame set on your family. But they still loved each other."

"I never thought of it that way… but then, who killed her?"

"Her family. They didn't want it… so they got rid of the only thing that meant it. Her."

"That's cold."

"But it's the truth."

She severed around in her seat and looked him in the eye. There was no amusement, just truth sitting in its depths. Megumi wondered if she could get to know the real man behind those eyes--the soul that said those words that meant the truth of his family's past and hers as well.

"You can love any one you want kitsune. You just learn to remember that."

Misao looked out the window with a blank glance. She sat another window, secluded from the rest. Something was wrong, and she felt it deep with in her bones.

"You okay Misao-chan?" asked Kaoru, as she set a cup of tea by the other blue eyed girl, who'd, she would never emit, was the only human aside from Kenshin who she wanted to understand.

"Something is coming," she said. "And it scares me, for its attention is of dark intent and wants blood to spill in the darkness."

Tisha shook his head of annoying thoughts and clenched his fists tighter as he gazed at the dragon and the house safety behind his giant black wings of death. _Go kill her… don't bother with the messiah, just kill her, you dear sister._

Again he was asked to stay after a small planning with Omochi, and this time, his order was to kill. To kill his last flesh and blood relative, his only obstacle to the leading of his family's name into the class of nobles. Like it should have bee years ago, when she left.

He growled. How his sister had defied their name, and then gone off and… and… he couldn't think of it, of the misdeeds his once beloved sister had done. 

'Come to me,' he thought, trying his best and getting his sister to come out of the house and into the clearing he was at. 'Come to me… come now…'

The silent demand seemed to work as he watched leave the house and head to him, her passing of the dragon going well as he asked where she was going and her reply. No one seemed to notice her eyes where glazed and hazy with his silent beckon. Or so he had hoped, because she was still in control of her body when she came into the clearing.

"You know brother, you have to learn that I have the ability to with stand your hypnotizing technique--not to mention that its kind of weak," she said, ditching the formal greeting and starting with the facts. She was still the same. "Of course I am, a person doesn't change that much over time. Now, may I please know why I was summoned?"

"Tsuki, you know perfectly well." Tisha stood and made a fighting stance of the Endless Tiger; Tsuki copied the stance with a knowing smirk. "I know you have learned our family's technique, onee-chan, that I was planning on."

With a flash he attacked. She didn't expect it and barely had time to block, his ki fist blast sending her several meters from the spot she had occupied before. Her eyes widened with surprise--when did he get so strong?

Their fists meet in fury as ki blasts destroyed the surrounding countryside with uncaring touches of power that they were able to dodge from the other. The fight was getting no where and they landed some blows and missed or were blocked with for others. They had a match in power, and neither was going to loose, but Tisha was holding back Something was making him do so, as noticed by Tsuki as the two paused to catch their breath. Maybe he still cared…?

"Yes… I do… and I hate you for it," whispered Tisha suddenly in the silence only filled with their ragged breathing. "I love my older sister beyond reason and I can't…" He finally broke down, his body dropping to the ground as he started to cry. Tsuki wrapped her brother in her hold, trying to tell him that it would be all right, that their messiah would take care of them, and she would as well.

Omochi watched from a tree with disgust. The assignment was a failure, as was Tisha. It left with only one thought in mind, would she take care of him as she did those two?

~*~*~*~*~*~*

AN: Oh yeah! Tisha is now on the good side, I couldn't make twins enemies, I'm a twin after all and I just _love_ my sister… most of the time any way. I hope you like it, though I'm not good at fighting scenes, I thought this was done quite well for me. (Remembers various sized bowling balls all the color pink…)

Jay: sorry about that thing… I'm just not very good with naming things I don't really understand on real names (even if its something I really know). So, sorry if I offended you in any way, it was an accident on my behalf, for I don't have a lot of country pride, or nation pride, or heritage, but I have my own pride and that for my family. And for the sizes of Kenshin's dragon forms; for the small one, think of the small dragon from Mulan, and for the bigger size, the DBZ dragon, just smaller.

Michy: Thank you… I don't know what else to stay, cause I never heard of someone staying up until four in the morning to read all the chapters on a story that is up (I can't stay up until like… 2 am). So, thank you.

Thank you to my wonderful reviewers, and, sense Resident Vampire has been put up, I want to start putting another one up, but I can't really decide it's the hard times in life. So, here are the descriptions of the ones I want to put up (if I can explain for one).

Spricing Fun: Akira and Kaoru are kids to a mad scientist who gives them the power to change their forms, i.e. morph into the forms of three of their past lives. They are the first, as others only get to go with one. But this life isn't all fun and games, for moving to Tokyo with the bad feeling to live with your brother after the murder of you friend, life just goes down hill.

Untitled: The sequel to another story online some where, and ff.net if it wasn't taken done (I think it was called Fallen Angel). Everyone is reborn and meets up again, but there's a problem, someone's after the girl you know you love and want to be with, just like in the past (i.e. Gohei). There's another thing, he can jump from a two story window and regenerates like a vampire! (I can't help but add a little super natural thing, its my style. ^.^)


	14. Misao's pains

Crystal of Love

RK and YYH don't belong to me.

Author's Notes: I want to cry! 50! It's all I ask for! (Okay… maybe not, but is it too much?!) I told myself that I wouldn't update another chapter until 50 reviews…but I guess I broke that like some other things I told myself in these things where I say more things then I ever had in real life… oh well, on with the fic!

Chapter 13: Misao's pains

~*~*~*~*~*~*

She knew some one was out there, that they were battling… but she never said anything. Why? Misao is a strange character, but I can't figure out why, for the life of me. Maybe being a dark priest of the Darkness doesn't tell you all about your enemies… like it does this dragon from the past that has now awaken.

"Master! Tisha has joined with his sister!" Omochi burst in. Of course, I just dismissed it, I already knew. The ties between two siblings can't be broken.

But… this girl, she will be a problem, for who knows what powers she posses.

She couldn't think, for everything was painful and hazy, giving her a headache the size of her love for Aoshi-sama. It was amazing about that, the fact that even in pain she could connect things to him, or something about him that she liked. She was in love with him for that matter. In love with a mortal.

The logic of it didn't seem like logic at all. An immortal falling in love with a common mortal of the world above, and actually living with him and traveling the man for all his life… and finally finding out that he loves her back like she loves him. 

She gave a sigh and pulled her shawl closer around her body to keep out the unwanted cold of the night. Memories came back with the cold, and went away with the warmth. It was a win or lose either way.

The most hated one was of the night she ran way, with the words of her father coming after her.

__

The grass was cold and slippery under her feet as she ran for her freedom. The feet of her father's wolves coming after her with howl commanding her to stay. "Why daughter? Why do you wish to stay with a mortal man?"

She stopped, her long braid whipping through the air as she called back, "Because I love him father! I wish to be with him for ever!" She continued to run, the wolves stopped on command from her father, staring after her with sad eyes.

"Then heed this, daughter! You may not return here! Forever and a day, I am no longer your father and wish to have nothing to do with you any more! Until the day I witness something I shall not say to no one! You understand? You are no longer my daughter until that day!"

It all ended and begun that day, her life as an immortal and the new life as a mortal.

"Misao, are you feeling all right?" Aoshi asked, looking at his beloved with the ice blue eyes she loved so much.

"I'm fine, just a little tired. That's all." 

"Then maybe you should get some sleep."

"Maybe."

The sound of wolves in the distance startled her, was her father still watching over her? Was he still waiting for the day like she was?

She would have to see.

Tsuki came back—as the victor—with her brother, helping each other stand up. The two did look quite the same, and if Tsuki didn't have a chest, you wouldn't have been able to tell who was who.

"Messiah, everyone, I would like you to meet my twin brother, Tisha," she said, feeling tired and out of energy. 

"Come on you two," Kaoru said, helping with Enishi to get the two settled comfortably on the floor, before getting them something to drink. Megumi went to see if they need any serious medical attention, or any for that matter, siblings will usually bring their attack power down when fighting, it just happens self-consciously. It was natural. But, then again, it also comes from you your self because of how much you love that person.

Misao would never understand it though, having no siblings but the wolves in her Father's care, the pack she had grown up with sense she was a baby… she didn't even remember her mother…

The young immortal slipped out of the house, and told Sano, who was at this time guarding, that she was just going to take a short walk. He told her to be careful, and said nothing else as she disappeared into the forest.

She was quite as she followed the faint sent of the pack of wolves that were here not long ago. She soon found it, the pack resting by a stream drinking water to their full until they would continue on. They looked at her a moment before going back to their business. Two small pups made their way to her, watched for a moment by their mother before she went back to drinking. The wolves could tell that they had no reason to be concerned about her, they sensed the wolf goddess in side of her and knew she wouldn't harm them or their young.

"Hello there," she said, petting one and then the other as they went for her attention. Misao sat down on a log and soon the two pups were crawling all over her lap to be petted. "Aren't you both just cute… but would you—any of you—know if my father is keeping his promise? If he is still watching over me waiting for that day like he said?"

They didn't say anything, just looked at her sadly before going on. She sighed. "Just as I thought, even you don't know."

"Know what?"

She gasped and turned around to see him, for father, standing before her, an ever-present cigarette in his mouth.

"Papa…?"

"Who else?"

"You're actually here…"

"Have been the whole time. I do watch over my weasel daughter you know."

"I'm not a weasel."

"You are to me, and your mother was a peacock, if that makes you feel better."

"My mother…?"

"A graceful peacock who I fell in love with once… and it seems that this trait seems to have passed on to you. Falling in love with a mortal, and good ones for the soul at that."

"My mother was mortal…?"

"Is mortal. She's still alive, just like the brother you have…but, you are the only one who is immortal, the reason you can't be with them—the reason neither of us can really be with them… until the day you tell that lover of yours what you really are."

"That's not very fair."

"I didn't make it." He took out his cigarette and squashed it in the ground.

"I hope mom doesn't let you smoke in the house."

"You have no idea."

"Misao!" The far off distant call of Aoshi startled Misao but not her dad.

"Your lover is calling, and I have to go."

  
"Will I ever see you again?"

"Yeah, I'll always be around."

~*~*~*~*~*~*  


AN: I don't know if any one else was wondering what was happening with Misao, I know I was. And it's my story! Oh well… Can any one guess who Saitou is the father of???

Jay: I tried my best to make the part between Sano and Megumi true… even though it was getting kinda strange to me… And I'm glad I didn't offend you, kinda afraid that I was, I think. Oh well.

Omochi: Yes, Tisha and Tsuki have always cared for each other, it is something that you can't get ride of between twins, I should know, no matter how mad I am at Susan (my twin), I will always for give her no matter what. The same with my older sister, and my step sister, but its not so with my annoying step brother… which leads to us both having a little sister (I'm so happy about that, something I have over her). ^.^

Thank you for reviewing! Though, I still want 50… An way, I have decided on a fanfic to put up next but it wasn't one of the two from last chapter, and its way more… stranger (?) then anything I have ever written, tough all of them are strange if you ask me. 


	15. The darkness comes, but its not the god

Crystal of Love

RK and YYH don't belong to me.

Author's notes: this fic needs to get rolling, and this chapter is going to make it do so! And, 52 reviews! I thank you all because you all did it for me…and well, I could cry! I'm so happy! (Imagine that in a high pitched voice like Lady Marian from 'Robin Hood and Men in Tights,' one of the funniest movies in the world!) Any way, thank you, for you all made me so happy and glad to be a writer, though I still have no clue what to write for my next story… its all these strange things that come to you when you are near to finishing one of the best fics I'll ever write! Now, on with the story!

Chapter 14: The darkness comes, but it's not the god

~*~*~*~*~*~*

The goddess—daughter of wolves

With her you will see

The ending of it all

Once her friend is hit 

The day she bleeds black

With no one there to tie her down

There will never be light dawn

Tsuki read the passage, ad a shiver passed through her. Old books on a chilly morning, nothing better. Or so it would be if it weren't for the fact that the poem, written by one of her all time favorite authors, was chilling and it seemed so true. As if the writer had written into a future that would be if something didn't happen. But it was just the author's imagination, right? No real reason to be afraid, right?

Oh, how she wished she would be true, but it wasn't. No, it would just have to be true.

Tsubame walked the busy streets of the town with Yahiko and Kaoru with her, though the other girl was walking behind the other two by some steps. The youngest girl wanted to go shopping, so the other two tagged along, Kaoru so she could go shopping for supplies. Kenshin, of course, was following them, but up in the sky and in the shadows. 

"I'll catch up with you two latter, okay?" Kaoru said as they came to the central market.

"Okay, hag," said Yahiko, who was quite determined to stay on her bad side.

"Okay, Kaoru-san, see you in a bit," replied Tsubame, the polite one of the pair.

The separated and went on their separate ways. 

The two walked a little bit more before coming to a store that caught Tsubame's eye, like the soft, silk looking scarf in the window display. They went in, and the boy stood by the door as he watched his love—cute love—interest shop. To him, it wasn't so hard to watch the beauty do anything, for she was always beautiful and always her self.

"Does this scarf soot me?" Tsubame asked, holding the scarf about her shoulders as she modeled in front of her friend. He shook her head yes, and she smiled, liking the answer. She went off to buy the scarf, leaving the boy to look out the shop window, to see… a nark? 

A nark kidnapping a child, and Kaoru intervening, to the best of her ability at least.

Kaoru was just buying vegetables, when the nark appeared, startling the people of her home… and it was one she knew.

Long blond hair and laughing gray-green eyes, yes, Robin, her only female friend down in the world below. It was so ironic now that the two would have to fight now, after so many years. 

Leaving her packages with the old woman of the stall—whom she knew—she went off, the woman calling after her to be careful. Not knowing what to expect, she would have to be.

"Robin! Let the child go! Your battle is with me, not them!" Kaoru called out; the nark smiled and released the child who quickly ran over to her mother who quickly ran off.

"Yes, yes… you are quite right child, we have nothing with these disgusting maggots, but between us and them, us and their world! You come with me now, and everything will go as planned, nothing bad will ever happen again… you will be with the ones who love you most," she said, moving her hands in a fast motion, like a mime pulling a imaginary rope, but instead, it was her.

"You aren't going to get me that easily!" Kaoru yelled back, getting ready fore a last she knew that would come. And it did, a strong blast of wind that sent Kaoru off her feet and heading towards the beach just outside the town.

She landed on the sand with a hard thump, none other then Robin following, landing gracefully on her feet like a ballerina. Yahiko and Tsubame were also following, but at a slow pace, having no 'wind' to boost them to the beach.

"Ha, look at this! You, our messiah, get defeated with one blast of wind!" Robin boosted, throwing her head back and laughing at her messiah and friend.

"What has happened to you? You aren't the person I knew long ago!"

"We all changed after you left. The temple decided that it was all our fault that you escaped, so we were punished for your misdoing!"

"I never meant to do anything like that! I just wanted to be free—like you all could be, if you just let yourselves free from the temple like I did all those years ago!"

"No! All you say is lies, only that comes from you! They warned me of this before I left to this distasteful world above! It will just go to waste with those who live here; we would be the wise and better choice! I just don't understand how you can't see that."

"I can and I will!" 

"But I won't stand for it!" Robin took out a sharp dagger, and plunged it into her ex-friend's heart, and watching the black blood spill from the wound.

The couple didn't know what was going on, but they found Kenshin-dragon pounding against and invisible barrier that separated them from Kaoru and the nark who was attacking the town. The dragon growled, and tried to think, but worry continued to hit him like a tidal wave, for this was separating him from the one he needed to protect and keep from the fate which had already befallen her.

"Move out of the way!" cried out Misao, with everyone running along with her, all confused.

"But how?" Yahiko cried back. She didn't reply, just raised her hand and called out a spell in a language none of them knew. A blast of energy came from her hand, and turned into the shape of a dark wolf running at a top speed. It hit the barrier and it created a hole.

"Go through it before it closes!" She called out, and the dragon did so, yelling back a 'thank you' as he did so. The others followed quickly, the hole closing behind them as soon as the last one was through. But it wasn't over then, they all continued running, following the fast flying dragon as he speed on up and quicker to his love.

Alas, it was too late. The blood was flowing down from the wound, the dagger now gone from it. It seemed to fall around her, some how, creating a barrier that not even Misao's magic could brake through. She went to her knees, blood now spilling from her mouth, and Robin was wondering why she hadn't 'transformed' yet. The blond nark was the only one who got an answer to any question.

A thick black light surrounded her by the way of the blood, and once it was gone, Robin had her wish. There stood a thin, slender woman dressed in black cloth of leather and fur. Black was her lips and black makeup was about her eyes, making them stand out, and her hair was the deepest of black in the world. And on her lips was the most strangest of smiles… one that meant absolute death.

~*~*~*~*~*

AN: Well, that got the ball rolling, and its also a wrench in their original plans, but this is a good twist in it, just wait and see! ^.^ 

Tsuki-sama: No problem, and yeah, Saitou is her father, but I saw that it would be a good thing (wait until Kaoru's father comes about, that will most likely shock a lot ^.~). Thank you!

Omochi: Thank you, and it is going great, way better then RV, ne? Anoo, it should be, more reviews for this one then the other. Yeah, Misao will meet her family soon enough, well, maybe not now, but in the epilogue. 

Jay: Yeah, I had no idea what got me to make him her dad, but, then again, I was confused on her character, so I had to make her something and give her something that would make her more then the rest, and also on a not so much of a family thing… I think (did that make any sense?). Any way, thanks, but not for the silence part, and for you: there is more talking and talking and talking and talking, etc. 

Shin-chan: What's a beta? I made Kurama a girl, because I like the couple of Hiei and Kurama, but I can't write… well, you should no, so I change Kurama into a girl… and wish he was a she in the first place so there would be a couple between them, but no, the creator had to make Kurama-sama a guy (I could go on, but I think that's enough ranting for now ne?). 

Thank you all! 50 reviews and my dream for this fic on number of reviews is over (unless I really want to go for 64… but we'll just see). I hope you like this chapter, I did! 


	16. Chapter 15

Crystal of Love

RK and YYH don't belong to me.

Author's notes: um… I didn't want to leave everyone on a major cliffhanger, so I decided to jump ahead and update! (Sides there's nothing else to do, my room is clean, no good junk food and nothing fun to do…) Oh well, life goes on I suppose.

Chapter 15:

~*~*~*~*~*

It seemed impossible, but time stopped that moment, when Kenshin just looked at his wife—in pain and horror—this shouldn't be happening to her, she shouldn't have to live with those memories and pain of long ago. No, never should she ever have to live with it again, but here _she_ was, meaning only two words; he failed.

A fast wind seemed to fill the area, trying to force everyone down to the sand—to a unearthly grave as sand swept into the air and attacked everyone, except for four. Kenshin, Misao, Robin and Kaoru.

Robin may have been controlling the wind, Kaoru, was, well, her old self, he was still dragon, but Misao? That was the mystery that needed to be found, but now was seriously not the time to think anything over. The wind was slowly getting stronger, and Kenshin felt the tugging of it on his wings the most, even if he half folded them in.

Kaoru looked over at him, and seemed to notice as a soft, caring look came to her ever expressive eyes. She vanished, only to reappear behind Kenshin, wrapping her arms around his neck, dangling some ways off the ground as she buried her face in his hair. 

He felt himself go back to human—the dragon form melting away to the way he was before, the original form for this life. But he was still able to stand up to the wind, because of her power, he quickly realized. She was doing this for him because she loved him.

"Don't worry about me, I'm still here," she whispered into his ear before returning back to her battle—which resumed its silent stand off. 

Robin may have appeared calm, but she was really a working stress case at the moment, for she didn't know what to expect from her messiah—after all, no one she knew of knew what kind of attacks or powers the woman standing in front of her had. She decided to try her luck. "Why don't you just come with me now and leave you're friends will be set free?"

"You'll do so even if I don't go with you, and you will do so now," Kaoru said, calmly, watching her opponent carefully.

"And what if I don't?"

"I'll think of something creative to do," she replied.

"You will? It's just a bluff, you wouldn't even hurt a fly!"

"How about an ant? Stepped on one this morning."

She didn't know what to say about this one—and in ant? How could she remember something like that?

"I have a good memory, Robin. I can remember even, when we were little how we played that trick on Opshi, and how we got into trouble for that one."

"That's the past, and nothing is like it any more. The past is something we can't go back to any more! It's all over for us in the world below! All we have is the want for what awaits us in the darkness your leaving left us in!"

"You were all to in love with the temple."

"Don't you dare say anything against the temple!"

Robin attacked, taking her dagger and going forward, sweeping the knife at her messiah in an arc, but it was caught by a blast of energy that was sent for Misao. The blond landed some way from them, the knife still in her hand. The wind died down and all of them were able to stand up again, all covered in sand. Akira stood off to the side in a soft silence while in thought.

"Misao…" whispered Aoshi as she just smiled at him, knowing the question that most wanted to ask, what was she? 

"Everyone! Listen up! Because I only have to guts to say this once, understand? I'm immortal!" She paused to let it all sink in, before muttering to her self that it was finally over.

"You're a goddess?" came from her lover and she looked at him, the feeling of dread coming to her of what else he might say and what he might be thinking and feeling at the very moment. What if he didn't want her any more? "You know, this doesn't change anything between us."

"It doesn't?" Misao said shakily.

"No, I'll love you forever because you are always you, and I love you for that. Not because you are mortal or immortal." His ice blue eyes looked at her, and they only held love that he had—that they had together, and for each other.

"I love you so much, Aoshi!" Misao jumped her taller lover, nearly knocking him to the ground as she did so.

"Robin! Don't!" Kaoru cried out, nearly to her friend as the girl raised her dagger to her own heart.

"Sorry, but I have to." With that said, she plunged it into her heart with no remorse or feeling left in her at all.

Kaoru sank to the ground, her blue eyes going from a 'vicious' state to a scared and horrified look as she gazed at her friend—who now lay dead.

Hiei was the only one who dared walk over to the body, but he only did so to place his black cape over her body to give it some peace.

"What the hell is happening down there to make her do this?" She whispered, shaking her head away from Kurama's out stretched hands of comfort as tears flew through the air.

"It was just kept with in a special few, those who were demeaned unworthy or had ties with the world above would never know what was being planned with The Temple of Darkness, so none of it would leak out. The reason Akira didn't know, and why she committed suicide… couldn't live with it I guess…" said Tisha, slowly, quietly, knowing his words were hurt even if they were the truth.

"She was born in a common family…" said Akira, "saw her once, walking at the back of the temple—keeping her mouth shut from those she loved most and finally not being able to do anything because of it… it was just to much for her."

"Now let her rest in peace," said Kaoru, wiping her face of tears as she gazed at the cloak covered body.

"Yes, yes she can."

They buried the body, and despite all the sadness in the air, Yahiko was able to get into a heated fight with Kaoru over something as trivial as what they were having for dinner.

"I hope you don't cook busu, the food last night was horrible!" said Yahiko, putting his hands behind his head as they walked, acting carefree.

"What did you just say?!" Kaoru growled back, her eyes going dangerous.

"What? About the food or your being ugly?"

"Both you little brat!"

"You're an ugly raccoon who can't cook!"

"An raccoon! Oh! You just stepped over the boundary Yahiko-CHAN!!! Now you are going to get it! Come here!"

"Don't call me CHAN!"

"Oro…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*

AN: Okay… that was a surprising ending… don't think I meant for it to be that way, but they are at least in character. ^.^ And! A pop question to any of you paying attention, what is my name? (Hint: I mentioned it in the author's notes of the chapter 14.) Well, I'll see you all um… next week maybe? Don't know if I'm going fishing or not tomorrow… hopefully we will, I want to be know for catching two fish, and not just one (but, the first time I caught a fish, I was so happy and surprised! For I finally caught one! ^.^).

Jay: Kaoru isn't exactly a nark, she's just, well, a villager from a village long ago. A village that has no name right now, because I don't want to really go into it… I think. And yes, running will work, if you want to be a coward. Dying in battle is much more honorable. 

Tsuki: thank you, about the English and beta reader… but I don't really need one, my English is enough to substance me for now, even if it is my first language (and I can't tell you a verb, to a noun, to a adjective (did I spell that right even?), to anything else… and I want to be a writer! This really doesn't fit much to me). And I forget what else to say, AOL just got closed… I didn't do it! ^.^ (My computer is kinda whacked up…). 

Thank you for reviewing! I really appreciate it! You are all keeping me to do this fic! (I could cry!) I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can!


	17. Chapter 16

Crystal of Love

RK and YYH don't belong to me.

Author's notes: I don't know what to do for this fanfic! Oh the horror! I can't seem to think about anything at the moment but the fic I want to put up next, but I can't until I finish this one! I could cry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Any way, no, that isn't my name, so here is another hint, in chapter 14 alone, my name is mentioned 6 times, and in chapter 15 it is mentioned 6 times (again ^.^, how odd, the same amount in each!). Let's see if you can try this again.

Chapter 16: ?(chapter 15 didn't have a title either, any suggestions for both?)

~*~*~*~*~*

Night seemed to fall faster then ever before, everyone was sent to his or her own respective homes or hotels in which they would stay. Sano though, didn't know if to go home, or just stay in the darkness protecting the nark he had mysteriously fallen in love with. He didn't mean to—it shouldn't have happened in the first place!—but she was a captivating fox like nothing else! Cursing her under his breath, he looked up the tree that was seated out side her window, wondering if he should just clime up and see her.

"You would make a cute couple, ne?" Kurama's voice said from behind him, startling the rooster head. He turned around to see her and Hiei, who was smirking a knowing smile.

"What you talking about?" 

"A fox and a rooster? Hiei, what do you think?"

"Hn. Any thing falling in love with a tricky fox has to be in love—or after something, but that isn't quite possible."

"Yes dear, you are so right!" Kurama went by to her husband and gave him a kiss on the forehead, right over where she knew his third eye rested. It was quite endearing if you think about it. "I'm sure she feels something as well, but you can always just stay broken hearted for the rest of your life."

The two left, leaving Sano as he cursed again and muttering softly, "Maybe love isn't really blind…"

Unknown to him, Megumi was standing nearby, her eyes softening as she looked at him.

"Dear, you don't have to be so worried about him," said Misaho, trying vainly to calm down his fretting wife as she cried, her shoulders shaking from the force.

"My baby is living with a thing that could—!" Reika couldn't finish as she grasped hold of her husband and cried into his chest.

"Shhh, I'm sure they are both just going to be fine. Sides, I don't think she would hurt him intentionally, even if—"

"I don't want to hear it Misaho! You can just your mouth and wash it out with soap now!" She turned away from him; her tear filled eyes full of anger now as she sat with her back to the man she married.

"But… if I do that, my breath won't be any good for a late night kiss."

"Use flavored soap."

I wonder how mom and dad are doing, thought Kenshin, looking out the window of their second story bed room to the stars and forest, and out to the vast sea that captivated his soul as he gazed at the beauty.

"There! All done!" Kaoru said in triumph as she gazed at her lover's now… braided hair, tied with a pink bow. She thought it was cute, but he didn't seem to agree as he looked at it in shock, holding the end and looking at the ribbon and girlie braid. "What? I thought it was cute."

Even in this 'goddess' form she seemed to have, she was still as sweet and innocent as before, making her the perfect description for evil. Kenshin looked at her for a moment, an evil glint in his eyes before he pounced on her. 

"We'll just have to see, but I think it the color suits you must better…"

Tisha covered his head with the pillow as he tired in real vain to block out the sounds of his sister and her lover… it was starting to get on his nerves, and his sanity as he was blushing, and would soon do so, 24/7 after this night and what he's been hearing. Embarrassed? Hell yes.

He was going to die of it if he didn't get somewhere else and soon. This was too much for him! She was his older sister for all that is holy sakes! He started to leave his futon and hardly move more then 5 cm before he hit a table and passed out right back on his bed. In a peaceful slumber. 

Akira slept with his arms behind his head as he looked up at the ceiling of his and Yahiko's room. It seemed really unfair that he had to share a room with the kid while Megumi got her own, Shinomori and Makimachi shared, as did Tsubame and Tomoe—who he thought he wold originally share a room with. He was her fiancé in the first place! It made no sense! Oh well, it just had to be done.

~*~*~*~*~*

AN: This had to be a filler chapter because, I need time to think on something that will happen! And that will take me a while, for I can't think things up like that on the spot! It's hard to explain, I think, but I hope you understand. I will try to, it's the least I can do after all that I have done for this fic, which keeps going because of the reviews that you, my dear reviewers and readers alike give! Ah, and Misaho and Kenshin, like father like son, or so they say. But I had to make them appear the same some how, or at least related in some way, for now (I just got an idea! ^.^ YES!) Maybe these author note things aren't so bad…

Jay: yeah, it is a tactic, after all, you keep your life, if you don't live in the first place, but she is actually not interested in killing anybody other then the men from her old village, which makes her okay to be around. And I had to have them at least in character at some moment.

Tsuki: Sorry, sorry. I hope I didn't offend you in any way… I just sorta, um… I don't know… And some English tips would be nice, I'm in the tenth grade, and still can't do a lot in some parts of English (in other words, I suck horrible at the class, curse language arts CP, but, at least I'm not in honors… yet…). Thank you! And you were the 50th reviewer!

Thank you everyone! Um, doomo arigatoo gozaimasu… something I learned in that class paid off… oh well, any way, thank you again and see you next chapter!


	18. Today we kidnap

Crystal of Love

RK and YYH don't belong to me.

Author's notes: okay, I write because I got an idea, though, it goes against Kenshin and Misaho in power, but that is how the world works and goes round. And Robin is a nice name, one of the best in the world (but don't you dare call me Robin Hood… hey! That rhymes!).

Chapter 17: Today we kidnap

~*~*~*~*~*

The narks had decided to do something new that night, with a trick they had up their sleeves, because, well, it hadn't been tested yet, but some one upstairs decide to make them do so. So, they were putting everyone in town and the surrounding area in a magical sleep, which would only break at sunrise. And it would put everyone asleep, from gods and goddess, to dragons, fire demons, youkos, and finally mortals; all in a restful slumber.

But, something went wrong… these new comers, despite pictures of their messiah, got side tracked with Reika, the only red headed woman they had ever seen. So not only did Kaoru get taken, but also the Queen who's King isn't all to keen about his beloved and beautiful wife was taken. 

And thus, the next morning would not be a very happy one…

…In either worlds…

The two woman where taken to one of the most beautiful rooms of the temple, all Arabian style, with a dash of Egyptian elegance here and there, making the room relaxing and breath taking. But, it would have been much better if the room wasn't guarded by guards who were trained by strict rules and had facial structures that would scare anyone. 

"I'm sorry that I got you into this mess," said Kaoru, looking at her mother-in-law for a moment before staring back at the ceiling in boredom. The words were itching to get out for a while now—not only that, but the silence was really getting on her nerves by that time.

"Huh? Its not your fault… we just didn't expect them to have a trick like this," replied Reika, looking back at the other woman before looking back at her hands. "I just hope everyone else is alright."

"I'm sure they are just fine."

"How do you know?"

"Kenshin, Kurama, Hiei, and Misao, along with Akira, Tsuki and Tisha… they are all good fighters, like your husband and Hiko, they will be fine. Its you whom I am worried about. I think I know the fate I shall receive, but for you, it is all a mystery." 

"What do they usually do with people from the world above?"

"Kurama-nee became my nanny, and she was an inhabitant from the world above… the others… most were killed by young warriors in training sessions… even I did so, but I swore when I got to know the world above never to kill, from nark to human."

"I see…"

"But they were all male! I'm sure…!"

"Any life with out my dear Misaho is worthless…"

"Love is something to live on, ne?"

"Yes. We were never meant to be because of our heritage, but we got together."

"Just like me and Kenshin?"

"Huh?"

"I was born into this world, where I was meant to stay and never see Kenshin, but I was able to do so."

"Yes, I guess it would be the same."

"Where the hell is my wife?!" both father and son said, their eyes a matching gold as they glared at everyone who was trying to hide—which was everyone, but Hiko.

"They were taken by the Narks to the world below, by putting us all to sleep with a spell that wouldn't brake until morning," said Tisha, trying his not to look into eyes that could fry him on the spot.

"Then we have to go get them back!" Is it me or are they still speaking in unison? They're still speaking in unison…

"You two can stop doing that now," said Hiko, his eyebrow twitching as he gazed at his baka tomodachi and baka deshi. 

"Stop what?" Misaho asked at the same time Kenshin said, "Oro."

"Never mind," The two were back to their original eye color.

Sano looked at Kenshin a moment, along with Yahiko, an evil spark in both their eyes. They had a plan. "Hey Kenshin? Come here a moment."

Kenshin shrugged and walked over to his friend, not seeing Yahiko stick his foot out and tripping the red head. "Orororororo…" Kenshin mumbled as he lay, face flat into the ground.

"Hahahahahaha!!!!" Sano and Yahiko burst out laughing as they watched their friend, soon other people caught on, except the red head's father who was wondering if the word was just as genetic as their ability to change their eye color when mad.

"This is getting us no where," said Hiko, shaking his head before taking a swing of sake.

"Okay, and your card is an ace of spades!" said Kaoru, holing up the black playing card with a triumphant smile as Reika and the small servant girl clapped in awe. 

Getting bored in a room where you were watched constantly and have nothing to do… well, they got one thing done. 

A bunch of games were sent, as well as a small servant girl the two talked with and played dames with to pass the time… and this also gave the temple time to see what the time in the world above had done to their messiah. And they found a child hidden in a woman's body—but she could also be a woman at some times, like when she threatened a guard to let them have something to do, other then talk to and threaten the guards—which was mostly Kaoru's doing. 

The guards had lost their stone like faces in that, for she scared them, knowing from stories that Omochi had passed on from Mita about her anger and how deadly it was. That was the only reason they followed her orders like they did—in a hurry and in fear.

But Kaoru was worrying about something, not just Reika's safety, but about her long awaited meeting with Mita… and what would happen during it.

"Kaoru-sama! You are supposed to see the high priest of the temple now," said a tall man, or at least she thought he was a man, though, with his long silky black hair and soft pink eyes, he could have been a she.

Kaoru stood up and gave her mother-in-law a smile and left the room, allowing the man to lead her away.

I awaited her deep with in, Omochi bowed and left us to our selves, and I knew that I would have to be on my guard. 

"Mita-san, I never would have guessed we would be seeing each other again after such a long time," she said, bowing, as if mocking me with her beauty and my oldness, complete with wrinkles.

"You know I could kill your friend in an instance, and yet, here you are, taunting me like you have always done," I said, seating my head on my fist as I leaned on my chair, eyeing her. I couldn't hear her thoughts; she kept her mind from me like all the times before, making impossible for me to know what she was thinking. My hidden power of mind reading, and I did so with all my followers—not including Omochi, for I know I have a total control over it.

"Alright, just don't lay a finger on her—you or any one else in this place!" She looked at me, death promised in her beautiful eyes if it was broken.

"As you wish milady."

"They will most likely start to summon the Darkness now that they have her in their grasp," said Akira, "and if he is brought back to life, not only will the world below be in danger, but so will this one."

"Well, we know how to get down there, but who is going?" said Hiko, "I know I am."

"I'm not just about to let them get away from taking my soul away," said Kenshin.

"My wife is down there… and she is everything to me, so I'm going to fight and get her back," said Misaho, his eyes going back to amber.

__

Kao-chan is my little sister, and I wish for her to have a happy life, thought Kurama and she looked over at Hiei who shook his head yes, as if in agreement. "We're going as well."

"Same here," said Sano.

"I agree with the rooster head, sides, you'll need a medic on hand," said Megumi, paying no attention to Sano's arguing about his nickname.

"She's a friend of mine, and our messiah all the same, so we'll gladly go," said Tsuki and Tisha. Enishi reached out and took her hand, a sign that he was going wherever she was.

"I'm not just about to let an evil into this world," said Misao, Aoshi looked at her for a moment.

"I'm going as well," he said.

"I'll go to," said Tomoe.

"No you aren't," said Akira.

"And why can't I? Because you say so?"

"No, I want you to stay safe! And here you are safe!"

"Safe? But what about you? You won't be safe."

Akira had no answer to that.

"What if you die? What will I do then? I can't live with out you…"

"Oh… neither can I Tomoe… it's just…" The two pulled themselves into a hug.

"Alright, they're both going," said Misaho, everyone agreeing but quietly, as to not disturb them.

"Um… I'll stay here," said Yahiko, "To protect everyone here."

"That's a good idea," said Kenshin, making Yahiko smile.

"Okay, so we can now go."

~*~*~*~*~*

AN: Ah, everything is going so well… and so, we all must review now, okay? I now have a new goal on review, thus, I have to try my best and earn those reviews! As for this chapter, its like… 4 pages long, and its in size 10 font… so it's actually long (all the others are 3 pages, size 10 font). I feel so… I don't know, on a roll? Who knows…

AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! I just logged online, to write my answer to reviews, and my goal has been broken!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I feel so…so…so… HAPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love you all so much!

Susan: Thank you, I got the premonition thing for my story from 'Legend of the Crystals,' where the grandfather is told something from the wind, of which I haven't made any of kind of mention about… which, now that I think about it, I better. ^.^

madphilie: yep, my name is Robin, you guessed right! It's a cool name, as I said before, but I'm one of the three Robins in my science class, and I know the other 2 as well. Thank you for liking my story, and is this a quick enough of an update?

Jay: Thank you, about the spelling of hiragana thing, we haven't gotten to spelling things all that much yet. Kaoru tying his hear with a pink bow, well… it just matches his hair… and I have no idea what I was thinking at that time. And yeah, it is kinda like, like mother, like daughter-in-law. I think…but at this time, they have made up with what ever kind of fight they have been having.


	19. Mysteries galore

Crystal of Love

RK and YYH don't belong to me.

Author's Notes: 75!!!! Its 75, the big 7 5 and its under the number of reviews!!!!!!! I don't know what to feel… I never imagined anything like this, so, I feel so honored. Thank you all.

Oh, and did anyone think Kaoru was pregnant? It was a metaphor, she has a child mind, but it's locked in a woman's body, but she is grown up at some times as well. I hope that clears some things. But who knows.

Chapter 18: Mysteries galore

~*~*~*~*~*

Her eyes followed me as I stood from my stone throne at the center of the shrine, where I was to get the words of my god and relay them to the people of this world. But it was so easy to go into a trance and lie, the simplest of lies, and get things my way, instead of how our god wants it.

"You seem so much at ease, but personally, I wouldn't," you said, your voce ever flawless as you strutted about the chamber, the leather around you making everything seductive and deadly at the same time. But, wasn't seductiveness evil? And for her—the vixen that I would soon control—it was all in mind.

"And why would that be?" I asked, standing somewhat before her as she examined a painting of a man kneeling in agony as he begged the darkness to save him. The legend behind it was the same, the man had lost his wife to the plaque that had killed all those in his village because they did not agree to worship the Darkness, and so he begged to be saved in return to worshipping him. The man was killed for the ignorance and thought of being able to turn chameleon so fast. It was the painful truth of trying to do something, but not being able to do so.

"You don't agree with my father, you just want me."

So blunt, so hurtful, so the truth on my plains. I reached out and grabbed her shoulders, turning her around forcefully. I looked deep into those blue eyes with a smirk; she would not know what to expect as I pulled her close and bit deep into her neck.

The blood, the black blood of the gods of the darkness could heal anything—including my appearance, and finally give me a taste of the power I desired, all from a few simple drops. But I wanted more, more of the sweet nectar as I drank and drank. I only stopped as I felt her go limb, from the loss of the blood she wasn't able to stop me from drinking. 

"Omochi!" I called, and the sexless creature I used came rushing in. "Take her back to her room."

I threw the woman at it; the creature caught her and held her close, shocked at what it was seeing. "Go!"

"But master… the dark—"

"I ordered you to go and do so!" Omochi left.

But the power stayed, I felt invincible as the wrinkles vanished from my face, my body going younger, stronger and faster, my hair turning back to the luscious color it was before, and my eyes turning bright and evil, just like before.

Before I could stop myself I was laughing and dancing, my younger body turning and moving to my laughs of victory as never before, as if I wasn't even human any more. No longer the undead, but a god who would defy the evilest of gods and get away with it! I was the one and only, I was the undefeatable—the invincible god of all.

Reika was getting nervous, for it had been a long time sense Kaoru was taken away, and it scared her. The young girl had fallen asleep not that long ago, and was slumbering peacefully on a huge pillow at a corner not far from the door guarded by the most strangest looking people she had ever seen.

"Sir," said a guard. She didn't pay attention, or was trying not to, but she did, listening closely to the words, in case Kaoru was mentioned.

"I'm here for the other woman," said a new voice, and she recognized it belonging to nark that took Kaoru away.

"Alright." The pinked-eyed one came into the room and looked at her closely, as if trying to figure out what she was thinking.

"Come," was all it said as it turned and walked out of the room. Reika followed.

Getting into the world below was the easy part, Kenshin decided as they waited in the shadows once more as a group of guards passed them. Guards were walking the streets of the settlement that Misaho said could not exist in its stone surrounded chamber. The fact that it did could get to anyone.

Tsuki looked around the street, swearing she could smell burning cinnamon, meaning Omochi, but she could see no one. Misaho was also having a moment of deju vu as he could smell the thick smell of raspberry, the strange smell that his love Reika wore. 

They both looked around them as the sense grew stronger, but the only place they didn't look behind them, where the two stood in silence as Reika tried her best not to laugh. (Though she still didn't understand the man in front of her, she didn't even know his name.)

"Ahem, we are right behind you," said Omochi, the creature startled them with his voice and looks as they all slowly turned around and looked at the two. Reika started to giggle softly at the looks on the faces of the people she knew and loved so well. "Come, we must go before they find where I hid messiah and that I have taken the other one."

He bypassed them and continued to walk on, quickly followed by most, Kenshin joining after giving his mother a quick hug and an amber eyed Misaho who followed after taking his wife into a tight hug that forced the breath out of her.

She was floating in an endless pit of darkness, but instead of feeling fear, she felt love, the kind she had seen between Kenshin and his parents, as well as any other family… something she had envied for it was a feeling she had never felt before. It was so soft, warm and comforting, like something that would never end.

She loved it.

Finally, it seemed she hit ground, her feet barely touching it as she floated a few cm above it.

And they appeared, two shadowy figures of a woman and a man, and she knew who they were right away.

"My dear daughter, you have grown so much," said the woman, with a faint smile. Kaoru tried her best to see her parents figures, but could on make out a sleeveless kimono on her mother and a man's kimono on her father, in which half of it was hanging down, as if to cool him off.

"I have to agree with her, you are doing quite well on pissing me off!" erupted her father, startling Kaoru, but not her mother.

"Listen here you over grown burnt piece of flesh! She loves him, and that is what matters! Now, tell her! Tell her!"

"Alright," he gave a sigh, "You have to join two powers to make one."

"And that's it?"

"Yes it is you woman!"

"…"

The two left as quickly as they came and Kaoru woke up in an old looking temple, covered in dust and spider webs. Her dream was still fresh in her mind, and her father's words echoed in her head.

'You have to join two powers to make one…'

~*~*~*~*~*

AN: How was it? Any idea on who Kaoru's parents are? I' do. ^.^ I hope you liked this chapter, it came pretty suddenly, in fact, I had to finish it so I wouldn't forget what I was going to write in it, so I hop it is. 

Omochi: Yeah, I hate traveling, cause then I can't read any fanfics and I then think the world is going to end on me… any way, yeah, Tisha has to live with it, who else other then his sister would want to board him? Certainly not the newlyweds.

Jay: Yeah, I had to make them appear to be related, with the eye color thing and the word 'oro' I thought it was cute. And she isn't pregnant, it was a metaphor… well, she isn't pregnant yet anyway.

Susan: Thank you, you are so cool reviewing all the chapters. Thank you!

Okay, so reviews is now 78, and I thank you all (never thought it would go THIS far) and now I have no goal (my last lucky number was 64). But, I do have the goal of finishing this fic, cause I like it so much and you all seem to as well! Thank you. And would it seem strange to put your self into a fanfic you created? (Though, I killed my character 2 chapters ago…)


	20. Chapter 19

Crystal of Love

RK and YYH don't belong to me.

Author's Notes: Sorry people, I've been under a case of writers block lately… and it's not very fun (all writers can agree with that). So… this chapter might not be all it can be… sorry. Thank you Susan for proofreading the first chapter for me!

Chapter 19

~*~*~*~*~*

The Narks' world was a beautiful one, until you got to the slums of the city, where Omochi hid his messiah in the safety of a small Darkness Temple that was way out dated from everything else that was with the Temple. But it thought she would like to wake up in a peaceful place, even if it wasn't very clean.

Unfortunately, the creature didn't know why it decided to do so. Following Mita's orders was all it knew really, but… after seeing they she was in the world above—even trying to except Robin though she was trying to bring this version out—it just made its mind hurt just thinking about it!

It was all a mystery to it—for nothing made any sense from the fact that it still did it! Talk about disobeying orders… and now it was even leading its messiah's friends to her… which including the one other person other then Mita it looked up to. Can your thoughts drive you insane? If so, Omochi should have been in a Mental Institute years ago.

"She's in here." It opened the door and led everyone inside, to find Kaoru sitting up, her feet dangling off the edge of the altar she had been laid down on.

"Kaoru!" Kenshin was with her an in instance, hugging her as she slowly did so in return. Her energy wasn't all back yet. Kenshin noticed her lack of energy, and turned towards Omochi with amber eyes. "What's—"

"Blood loss, Mita drank from her neck, and she lost the energy he took from him. He just gained it as power, and turned young again."

"I couldn't fight him off—it was like I couldn't move, think, or even breathe! I just couldn't…" Kaoru said softly, hugging Kenshin closer to her as if trying to hide from the sound of her own failure. 

"Shhh…" Kenshin said, as if talking to a baby. Trying to make her feel better any way he could.

"What are we going to do now?" Tsuki asked quietly to Misaho, as to not let Omochi hear what she was saying. The creature had switched sides to quickly.

"We can still go with our original plain."

"But the younger Mita will be harder to beat."

"I know, but we will just have to see…"

"Omochi, what made you change sides?" Tisha said, opening the subject of conversation on his old friend.

"I don't know," was the reply. "I just don't understand anything anymore when it comes to what Mita wants—let alone what I want as well. So it's a stupid question."

Back in the world above, Yahiko and Tsubame waited outside the portal to the world below, bored but on their guard. Yahiko didn't know why he said he would stay behind. Was it because she was staying here? That he wanted to protect her by staying in the place she was? By her side forever?

"What is it Yahiko-kun?" Tsubame asked, looking up to see him staring at her intensely.

"Oh, nothing," he looked away with a blush as she smiled sweetly.

"Are you thinking about why you decided to stay behind?"

"Um… yeah…"

"Not me, cause I know this world, and I want to stay here and protect it, where I know I will do something."

"But you can do that on the front line as well."

"Hai, but, that is in the world below, the world above…is the place I know, thus, I'm protecting on the front line of this world—which is just as important as everyone else who is the front line in the world below."

"Only blood will being her energy back," Omochi said, not hazed by the looks everyone was sending it. "But only a certain kind of blood will bring her back to full strength and be able to join you in your battle."

"And what kind would that be," Kaoru asked, looking at Omochi like it was fascinating to her—which it was. This creature was different from the rest and it would be pointless to not examine and see into the mind of a something new to you.

"An angel's."

"And where do we find an angel?" asked someone sarcastically.

"Right here." 

~*~*~*~*~*

AN: A good cliff hanger, maybe this will help stop my writers block… though, I think it should in the part between Yahiko and Tsubame… but, oh well, lets all hope the block goes away soon and I can update faster (though, it didn't stop me from this one, but it did still show). And Omochi, what else can it be but an angel?

Susan: Her parents, well…they are good, but you will just have to see.

TigerWolf: Yeah, there's a case of OOCness in this story, like that. But thank you, I never really thought it could be changed to an original, maybe after a few changes, but who knows.

madphilie: I had to get rid of some of the characters, so what better way then to kill them off, even if it's a character based on your self. And I like my name; I like sharing the name of a bird (except for a certain hero…)

omochi: I don't know what it smells like either, but her dad was once all burned up, you'll see when they come around again.

Jay: Yeah that happens with strange metaphors, so it can happen. And her parents, well, the Darkness has to be 'evil,' so what better way for him to be so then to make him one of Kenshin's enemies play the role of the Darkness?

Thank you for reviewing, and pray the next chapter comes quickly, it's hard when you've run out of ideas for your own story.


	21. ByeBye Angel of Mine

Crystal of Love

RK and YYH don't belong to me.

AN: Hello again people, once more, I am back, slowly but surely, but, after this fic, it think I'm going to stop writing on the good side of fanfiction for a while… I hope you all understand my attention span is VERY short, and the fuse for this fic has gone out. Thus, I don't know how long its gonna take me to finish this fic. Sorry.

Chapter 20: Bye-bye Angel of Mine

~*~*~*~*~*

"And where do you expect us to find an angle?" demanded Tsuki, hands fisted on her hips, her eyes glaring at the creature as if blaming him for all the trouble that has gone on in her life.

"Tsuki," said Misao and Kaoru at the same time, some how figuring it out before the rest what the pink haired ANGEL really meant. "I think it means it's the angel." 

"Oh," she muttered, blushing slightly at having been corrected like that. "But you could've just said so."

"I like making you suffer Tsu-chan," it replied, walking over to the altar of the shrine, where Kaoru and Kenshin were, knowing exactly what to do—and what the consequences would be.

"I have to drink your blood right?" Kaoru said, somewhat shakily, not used to the act of drinking from someone's neck other then Kenshin's from time to time. All the other times she had ever drunk blood was from a wine cup served to her with dinner while she was in this world and living as the "Spawn of Darkness" should live.

"Yes, it won't be so bad, it was originally the way people drank blood—sucking it from their victims limbs."

"I don't really need a picture of it in my mind thank you," Kaoru said sarcastically. Omochi just smiled. But that did nothing to ease the nervousness boiling inside her stomach. There was no way to know what her hungry might do to her if blood—fresh blood from the victim—was to be served right in front of her.

Oh, how Omochi knew though. Once hearing the act of giving the blood from an angel to strengthen their god to the point of ultimate power. But, it would cost the angles life; for once it was drained of its healing blood, it was drained of its life. And this angel was determined to help her fly—even at the cost of its own precious life, the meaningless pit it had been thrown into when the fall from heaven happened so long ago.

Raising a hand, a sharp nail, to his neck, along a vein. With a quick swipe the blood spilled forward and Kaoru's hunger took control as she leaped forward and attached herself to his neck, feeding off the liquid as if it was life itself. She couldn't stop herself from taking it all.

But not only the blood came, but the memories of the blood's owner also came, its memories and knowledge was flashed before her mind, and she knew immediately what fate awaited it and knew there was no way to stop it from happening.

'Just let it come slow and easy…' a thought—its thought—came through her mind, silently pleading for her to do so. Without thinking she agreed, and felt Omochi's life slip slowly through her fingers and go away. Then, finally, it was over.

Omochi's eyes looked at her a moment, they shined with something new as they went blank and closed forever. The temple was silent, as everyone had their own silent pray for the fallen angel in his last glory. Some where near to where Yahiko and Tsubame waited at the gate in the world above, a pack of wolves howled to nothing as the angel died in his own honorable death.

"It knew what would happen," said Misao, tears trailing down her checks as she looked away. "I even knew, though I had never seen the process myself." Aoshi wrapped her into a tight hug, and she cried softly into his chest.

"Did he die without any pain?" Tsuki asked, Tisha right behind her, though his question was silent.

"Yes, it seemed like he wanted it to end this way…with him leaving the worlds with a good cause…" Kaoru answered, tears coming down as well, but she wiped them away before they could be seen. She needed to be strong at a time like this, sides, who ever heard of a crying goddess of Darkness? The thought made her want to laugh, but a sob came out instead, and she felt Kenshin hug her from behind, holding her closely to his body.

"Now is not the time for crying, we'll just waste Omochi-san's sacrifice to waste," said Reika, making something know to her, the skill of trying to things moving, despite what has happened. You couldn't just left those who died for you do so in vain, you had to continue on, despite that, despite all the odds. Just to reach what you know is right.

"She has a point," said Megumi. Sano took off his white coat and placed it over the body before Hiei could move and do so with his own black cloak.

"So we continue on?" said Kurama, wanting nothing but to hold her little sister as she was in pain, but controlling herself from dong so.

"Yes, and I know the way."

~*~*~*~*~*

AN: I did it! It may be short, but I did it! I was able to write another short chapter for this story, and my estimate is that it won't take me until another 2-3 chapters more to complete the thing! Though…it may take me a while on the fighting scenes, I'm not all to good with those…

Eliz: I totally agree with you, but, hopefully my fuse for this fic will light back up soon and I will be back on track.

Omochi: speechless? I never thought that chapter could be speechless, but I guess it could be.

TigerWolf: I thought the knowledge of who the angel was wasn't a mystery, it was Omochi, why else would it know the most about it? Other then Misao though. I like it as a fanfic as well; it just seems much more expectable.

Jay: angel's are like, created by god (or something like that… I don't quite know), so their blood being a healing balm to gods and goddesses would fit.

Thank you for reviewing, and I hope you liked this chapter, and those to come, slowly but they will!


	22. Jewel of Narktan

Crystal of Love

RK and YYH don't belong to me.

Chapter 21

~*~*~*~*~*

They slowly crept their way into the temple, finding Mita sitting quite bored on the throne chair at the high altar of the place. It seemed as if he was watching the lint fly through the air as he waited them to come forward. He finally got bored of their stalling, and said, "Why don't you just come forward now, I knew you where there when you first entered my domain."

"This isn't your domain!" Tisha declared his voice strong with anger at the priest, one who said that his domain was the rightful place for their god of Darkness.

"Oh calm down little pup," Mita said, raising a hand and sending a blast of strong wind with just the motion of his finger to the Nark, sending him hard against the wall. Tsuki called out to him and ran over to her brother, but another blast from Mita made her to slam into the wall by her brother. "Such a waist of young, ill minded little ones who don't know how to treat their elders, or those who will one day rule over them."

"I won't let you!" Kaoru declared, her fists clenching at her side, Kenshin reached out and laid a hand on her shoulder, giving a small sense of a calming balm that settled Kaoru down a little.

"Don't you get it? I am stronger then you now—more powerfully then the small wolf goddess beside you, or your dragon lover, or your parents themselves. I am God."

"No you aren't!" Misao said, a strong spell forming inside of her hands, reading it to throw. She did so, but Mita didn't even blink as it was shot to him. He just blocked it off, the blast destroying the wall beside him.

"I told you little one!" he stood up, and casted a quick spell, one that froze everyone in their spots. "You can't defeat me, kill me, harm me, or even think bad of me when I have this power. The power I dreamed about all of my life." 

He stood up and walked to Misao, hitting her across the face hard, she fell to the floor and Aoshi called out her name, wanting to rush to her but he couldn't move as the spell stuck him to the floor. Mita laughed as everyone struggled; it was so fun to see them all in pain, to see them suffer with the power that was his from this day forward. The glory of his battle, his time, it all added to this moment, the moment he would finally over come the two that had held him down all his life.

"You see it now? I have this power, it is all mine, no one else is going to take it away from me, not even you miss spawn. You, you were the one who took it all from me in the times before! But now look and see what I will do? I will take the scared Jewel of Narktan and be a god beyond even the one God himself! I will be invincible and be the ultimate ruler of all…with you, my lovely dear, by my side."

He looked over qt Kaoru, slowly tracing Kaoru's face with a finger, she tried to move away from it, only to get hit in the face as Misao had been when she had show defiance. "I would rather die then ever be with you Mita!"

"Then it can be arranged!" A spear of light appeared in his clenched hand, and he readied it to stab her through the heart, but a bright light flowing through the room stopped him. "What the hell?"

The light was coming from the Jewel of Narktan, the one treasure of all the Narks and the World below, the one thing that pieced everything from their legends to beliefs, even to the Spawn of Darkness her self. It was a gift from the gods that only the Narks could ever touch in sweet wonder. It was theirs to keep and protect them from the evil of the world above, if they could ever believe in such a thing.

The jewel itself was a diamond shape crystal, black with a red sphere in the center, on which a glow of power could be seen as if spun inside is diamond shell. It came closer and closer, all in slow motion to the owner that it choose sense the time the world was created.

"What the hell is it doing?" Mita grumbled, not noticing that the crystal had set everyone free from their tight bonds and Kaoru was preparing to jump him, until she felt her do so, slamming him to the ground hard, holding his arms back as she pinned him to the ground. 

"What ever it is, I won't let you get to it!" Kaoru declared as she kept him down.

"Ha! Do what ever you wish, but you can't stop me with out turning into the immortal goddess of Narktan her self!" He used his power and sent her flying through the air and off of him, she hit the ceiling. When she landed, blood spilled from her mouth and pain came to her like nothing before. And what the hell was he talking about? What was this goddess of Narktan? And the jewel itself? What was the significance of it all…? 

And then she remembered… _You must form one_…

That is what her parents meant! She must form one with the jewel to defeat him—everything started to get pulled to the ground as Mita used another spell. He let out this most annoying laughter as he started to the jewel after seeing his enemies getting crushed by something they couldn't counter attack.

"Kaoru…" Kenshin whispered, trying to keep his eyes open as he stared at his lover, and how she was struggling to get up, but every time she moved some what, she was pushed back down. He wished he could help her some way, but he didn't know how. Then it hit him, it was a tricky thing, but it would have to do. Summoning all his strength, he became dragon—but not the humanoid form, but a small dragon, long and small, the size of a very large snake to be exact. And the good thing, the gravity spell didn't effect him as he went over to his wife, slowly curling about her neck and giving her his power to do so.

It felt like a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders, and she thanked her dragon-lover as the gravity started to pull him to the ground and she laid him down softly before rushing off to where Mita was. They both went for it, their fingers going at the same time for the jewel when the light blinded them all.

Everyone in the back closed their eyes as the light flooded the room to the max. It seemed as if the light itself would destroy the world itself and end it all for them right then and there.

When the light faded, Mita was their, his body shaking as he looked on to the beauty who got their first.

~*~*~*~*~*

AN: I don't know about you, but I've been having inspiration, and this chapter and the next two are gonna come on pretty quick! I feel so inspired now; it's like nothing before! I hope you liked this chapter, I know that it is a good one, seeing how all my fight scenes are in the past and most likely future. But still, the fight continues next as well, and I finally made mention of a jewel in the story, which helps mix in with the words Kaoru's parents said in a few chapters before. Please review!

Momo-chan: Thank you, and yeah, he had to die at all is sad…and it makes you feel sad as well… but, alas, if you think about it, it is off in a better place then before.

Jay: shortest review from you I got, and was the description of the small-dragon Kenshin okay?

omochi: healing blood of an angel, I just thought it sounded good, and it was an honorable death.

Thank you to those who reviewed, I hope you liked this chapter and review for it as well. ^.^ Hopefully the this fic will be done by the end of this weekend! Everyone cheer!!!!!!!!!


	23. Meeting of the gods, or some of them

Crystal of Love

RK and YYH don't belong to me.

AN: Hi everyone! How has your morning been? Well, min, okay, if puking on water counts… it was very strange feeling… any way, after getting off from some strange subjects, I have a new chapter, meaning one more after this one! Everyone cheer!

Chapter 22: Meeting of the Gods, or some of them

~*~*~*~*~*

No one could really explain what the saw as they gazed at the same beauty before them. But, nothing had changed; just a bright light seemed to cover the whole room in a tight hold. It was magnificent yet scary at the same time. "You really are scared of me now, aren't you?" Kaoru said, holding out a hand—the one that wasn't holding the crystal—towards the trembling Mita as he looked on in horror. "But, alas, I'm not the one you should be afraid of."

"She has a point," added a new voice, from a beautiful woman with a soft smile. "For I am the Goddess of Narktan, and will be until I retire."

"Then how can she hold—" Mita tired to say, but the smooth point of Kenshin's katana against his back made him stop. The dragon was back, as the gravity spell was lifted from the room.

"She has the power of love, as the reason the jewel was made. My husband, the god you have been defying, made it for me, as a symbol of our love. You could never control it, let alone place a single piece of your hair on it as long as you didn't love."

Mita didn't know what to say as the goddess gave a signal to Kenshin to do whatever he wished to the man who had killed him long ago. But Kaoru made quick eye contact with him, pleading silently for him not to kill Mita… he knew she had something on mind. He raised his sword and hit Mita beside the head, the man crumbled to the floor with a thud, unconscious. 

"Such a considerate man, unlike some one I know," the goddess said, pouting, as she looked at Kaoru and Kenshin embrace, the dragon's wings some what folding around them, as if creating a barrier between them and the world.

"Oh, let us not get into that again." In a flash of black fire, a man appeared, his skin a dark tan, his hair long and black held back in a samurai knot, and his dark blue man's kimono half on and half off. "We have this fight on and off for countless of years!"

"Yes, because you forgot," came the goddess's response.  


"One stupid anniversary!"

"Our one-hundredth anniversary! Dears, listen, don't let your husbands forget that date in your lives, it's very important."

"Yumi!"

"Ha! Don't you dare 'Yumi' me hon! I know your games!"

"Yumi!"

"Now dear, is this how you want to act in front of your new family?" Yumi motioned to the small group of four that included two red heads and their wives. "Sessh, you can be so inconsiderate." She turned to her daughter with a smile, as the girl did so in reply.

"We're your new in laws, nice to meet you," said the male, looking closely at Kenshin for a moment before looking away. "But, this place isn't right for talking, don't you think dear?" She nodded her assent and he snapped his fingers. The next thing they all knew, they were back in the world above, Yahiko and Tsubame with them as they sat about in Kaoru and Kenshin's living room. They were all stunned, but Kaoru's parents weren't at all, they just simply sat their drinking tea as they waited for the rest to regain their senses.

"It all begun in the past," started Yumi after everyone had settled down, "When I was living in my village and feel in love with this annoying, forgetful ma—"

"Yumi!"

"Alright, alright, when I met Shishio, and feel in love. We married, but the war started and he had to leave. I gave birth during that time to my child, and life went on until our village was attacked. During that night, I had died, after hiding my child deep with in a safe spot, hiding with her the Jewel of Narktan, which was made by my husband for me as a gift of his love. Even then we were the gods you see before you, but with small changes that all gods have to go through to live in the mortal world as a mortal human. And that s why we died as we did—me in my village, and he in the war. Caught on fire to be exact." She sent him a sly look, humor glittering in her eyes.

"Don't you start that up again."

"Alright, anyway, our child went for revenge and you got the rest from Kenshin when he spoke to you before. And that is were I end."

"But what about the destiny that Kaoru was supposed to go through?" Tsuki asked.

"That was made up by Mita, he had the intent to marry her when he got her power," answered Shishio, oddly enough, looking a little green. "Who would be mad enough to marry and mate with their own daughter?"

No one answered to that.

~*~*~*~*~*

AN: I am finally almost done! The next chapter will be the epilogue, meaning that I am really done with my second fic! Everyone cheer once more! Sorry if the fighting scene was shocking, but…*remembers pink bowling balls with a shudder* it could've been very worse. And the scene between Y&S, well, I hope was funny as well as strange to some extent, though, this fic isn't very much on the horror side… oh well. I hoped you like it anyway.

Jay: Kenshin got to knock Mita unconscious at least, which is better then nothing, right? And don't use such big words…I had to look up that word, and even after getting a definition, I was still lost! I know, pathetic…but my vocabulary isn't very large. ^.^

Eliz: Instead of Kaoru turning into The Goddess of Narktan, the goddess appeared instead, for it's her mom. Did that make any sense? I hope so.

I hope you liked this chapter, and see you all tomorrow when I update the last one for CL!


	24. The Ending

Crystal of Love

RK and YYH don't belong to me.

AN: Hello~! This is the last chapter of CL, and then I can devote all of my time to all the other fics I am going to write in the near future~! ^-^ 

Epilogue: What are they doing now?

~*~*~*~*~*

Kaoru swept their porch with a sigh. The sun was setting and Kenshin and Kenji weren't home yet… She gave another sigh and continued to sweep the same spot she had been sweeping for over an hour. Mothers can be worrywarts, and she was no exception. Something in her mind suggested sweeping another spot but she ignored it, still watching the road waiting for the two red heads she loved so much.

She glared down the road and willed them to appear, after a moment, they didn't show. She turned; ready to go inside and wait when a small voice cried out 'Mommy' quite happily. Coming up the dirt road was a child red head, happily running to her followed by Kenshin as he walked, his hands full of groceries. 

"Mommy, were back! I helped pick out fruit!" Kenji said, hugging his mother around the legs and looking at her, his eyes shinning.

"That's good, now, why don't you go inside and wash up for dinner, okay?" Kaoru said, patting her child's head before motioning him to go inside. 

"He did a good job," said Kenshin, smiling at his wife before giving her a kiss on the lips. This was his home, even if one day he would be in charge of the whole country, but for now, he would live life like this.

"Now, you go inside and wash up, dinners been waiting for over an hour."

"Yes dear." 

Misaho and Reika were both being lazy at the moment, not like normal couples, but they were leisurely sitting about their private quarters, thinking about visiting their son and his family. It was a mutual agreement that set their first vacation sense the last time they went down and saw him last.

Sano looked at his garden in triumph; his new family farm was doing wonderful, even if he was the only worker from his family, the others being a bunch of hired hands. Megumi even worked in the town as a doctor, and lived at his farm, doing all the cooking. He didn't trust the helping hands and their own cooking. With a sheepish grin he wiped his noise and looked up to see Megumi looking at him from the porch.

"Hey fox, want to come here and give me a hand?" He called out, earning a glare.

"Sorry tori atama, but this 'fox' has more important things to do!" She called back, leaving for town and her new medical service with the town's old doctor.

"See ya latter kitsune!" Their relationship, well, lets just say; it won't be very long for them in the world of single people.

Hiei looked about himself carefully before going into the den Kurama had made for them. It wasn't so bad, but you had to be careful incase an enemy was following you. But today, he was most careful, for in the den wasn't just his beloved, but the small cubs that were their own. He wanted nothing to do other then protect all of them for life.

"Kurama, a letter from Kaoru came," he announced to her, bring it out from his cloak. Kurama looked up at him from where she sat, their cubs small, some silver, and some black, all in their small fox forms. 

"Ah, and what does our imouto-chan says?"

"Wishes for us to visit and to being our cups with us."

"How about in a week?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Noodles for table four!" Tae called out, and Yahiko grabbed the tray and survived the table. The restaurant was busy, especially during lunchtime. It was hard work, but Yahiko didn't mind it, as long as he got to see a smile from Tsubame. The smile that sent him to heaven every time it landed on him. It was heaven.

Tsubame looked at him with a smile and he blushed, looking down at the tray he was holding. Their relationship was doing well.

Misao survived the tea for her family. Her mother, brothers, father and Aoshi, all of her family was together. Finally, they were a real family now, and nothing was ever going to pull them apart.

"Its good to see you all," said her mother, smiling, hugging her daughter into a tight hug. She loved her daughter, and Aoshi, and acted as if she knew them both sense they were in diapers. She was also this way, no matter how often she saw them now.

It was good though, because they were family.

Akira and Tomoe sat, lazily watching the sun set, enjoying each other's company as the day ended and night begun in at their home. It was beautiful, but to Akira, the one sitting next to him surpassed the beauty of the sun set 10 fold. He leaned his head and rested it on Tomoe's, who was slowly falling asleep. Before long, they both did. 

Tisha looked out the vast country that was now the above and below world, it was all beautiful, and he decided to travel it all. It would take him a long time, and he didn't mind, for it was now a place he knew was right. And sides, it was WAY better then staying with his sister and her wife… way better.

Those two, lets just say, were busy, before and after. They were in love and loved their family, which consisted of them and 5 little ones, all about a year apart in age and one on the way. But no matter how much crying filled the house, from nightmares, mean siblings, or hunger, they lived through it and enjoyed it. It was all theirs.

And finally, the great master, sat sipping sake and making pottery at his will. It was all heaven…until he runs out of sake that is.

~*~*~*~*~*

AN: DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!! At last, I am finished with the fic and I can move on to others! I thank you all for reviewing and reading this fic to the end. You are all wonderful. ^-^

Jay: Kenji showed, but, personally, I think Tsuki and Enishi will have it worse then just a single child who likes to pull hair. Yeah, I think they would make good parents, even if their child was a little out of normal and such, but they are also one of my favorite couples, they are just so cute. And thank you for the definition, as I said, my vocabulary is very small, and big words are no fun to me.

Eliz: Yeah, an anniversary like that can't be forgotten, so of course any couple would fight.

Thank you for reviewing for this fic, it helped me when updating knowing some people out their like this fic of mine, and a fic to read 'Darkest of Days' by Kard of Dark. It's dark, but pretty cool. Thank you once more, and don't forget to review for this chapter as well. ^.^


End file.
